Posse
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Durante seu sétimo ano Draco Malfoy finalmente terá Harry Potter em suas mãos.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Harry é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Resumo:** Durante seu sétimo ano Draco Malfoy finalmente terá Harry Potter em suas mãos.

***HxD* **

-Mestiço bastardo! – Draco amaldiçoou, ele estava realmente irritado. Sonserira teve treino de quadribol contra a Grifinória e os leões praticamente fizeram à caça as cobras. "Eu odeio _ele_!" Malfoy se dirigia ao vestiário, mas no caminho encontrou Colin Creevey tirando fotos de Ron Weasley, o goleiro fazia diversas poses para o garoto mais novo.

"Esses bastardos!"

-Não conseguiu encontrar o Potter, Creevey? Está satisfeito em tirar fotos do leão pobretão ao invés do garoto de ouro? – Zombou dos grifinórios, Ron encarou o loiro com indiferença.

-E você?... Está se sentindo satisfeito depois desse treino? Quero dizer, essa é a estratégia de vocês para o grande jogo de amanhã?! – Colin gargalhou tanto que quase perdeu o fôlego, Draco apertou uma das mãos em punho e pegou a câmera das mãos do garoto menor, logo em seguida o empurrou sobre o garoto ruivo.

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso! – O loiro disse nervoso e seguiu para os vestiários, contudo ainda pode ouvir Colin reclamar sobre sua câmera roubada, mas Ron disse alto "Não esquenta! Nós vamos pegar de volta da doninha".

Draco estava tão distraído amaldiçoando todos os grifinórios, em especial o garoto de ouro, que nem ao menos reparou no caminho em que seguia.

"Estúpidos Grifinórios!" Ele olhou para a câmera roubada de Creveey "Eu aposto que a maioria das fotos aqui são do cicatriz!" Pensou zangado enquanto entrava no banheiro, contudo lá ele ouviu um som fora do normal.

-Ah... Estou quase lá... – Uma voz gemeu "Zabini está fazendo sexo no banheiro de novo?!" Draco indagou já que conhecia o gosto do outro por garotos "Mas essa voz..." O loiro seguiu em direção aos chuveiros "Espere... Esse não é o vestiário da Sonserina..." O loiro pensou quando viu um leão grande na parede, mas não foi isso que o deixou pasmo.

Havia dois garotos, que devido as suas ações não haviam reparado na presença de Draco, o loiro apesar de tudo não estava chocado por ver dois garotos fazendo sexo no banheiro e sim por quem estava lá... Harry Potter.

O garoto de olhos verdes tinha as mãos apoiadas na parede e se mantinha curvado enquanto o outro garoto se impulsionava dentro de si "Quem é que está com ele?..." Draco se questionou analisando o outro garoto no cômodo.

"É aquele garoto irlandês... Finnigan..." O sonserino concluiu e sorriu de forma cruel quando se lembrou da câmera em suas mãos. "Isso com certeza vai ser _divertido_..." E se dispôs a tirar fotos dos dois grifinórios.

Draco conseguiu tirar pelo menos cinco boas fotos antes dos dois garotos se virarem em sua direção.

-Malfoy?! – Harry gritou nervoso e começou a procurar por suas roupas, mas Draco riu malicioso e saiu do cômodo antes que o outro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa "Agora eu vou poder fazer o que eu bem entender com o cicatriz..."

**DXH**

Durante o jantar Draco continuou sorrindo enquanto olhava para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry e Seamus encaravam o loiro furiosos, o sorriso do sonserino apenas se alargou e ele saiu do grande salão, os dois grifinórios o seguiram.

-O que você planeja fazer Malfoy? – Harry confrontou o loiro no corredor.

-Do que está falando?... – Draco perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

-As fotos seu bastardo! – O irlandês disse zangado e Draco riu.

-Ah... _Isso_... – O loiro falou como se só tivesse se lembrado agora. – Elas ficaram muito boas se você quer saber, eu até resolvi fazer cópias... – Disse colocando a mão no bolso. – Eu tenho que dizer... Vocês dois são muito... _Fotogênicos_... – Disse com um sorriso cruel nos lábios e entregou as fotos aos dois.

-O que você vai fazer com isso Malfoy? – Harry perguntou olhando para as fotos com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e irritamento.

-Eu ainda não sei... Eu pensei em mandá-las para o Profeta Diário... Mas sabe o que seria muito divertido? Mandá-las para sua namorada, então... Você acha que ela ficaria surpresa? – Ele viu o garoto de ouro ficar pálido. – Foi o que eu pensei... Então a ruiva não passa de fachada... – Disse cruel.

Ficaram os três no corredor em silêncio, até Harry derrotado perguntar.

-O que você quer para devolver as fotos? – Harry viu o loiro colocar uma das mãos no queixo enquanto se decidia com um sorriso tão grande que quase não cabia em sua face.

-Bem... A primeira coisa que vem a minha mente é a taça de quadribol...

-Mas... – Seamus começou.

-Nada de "mas"... Se o grande herói aqui não pegar o pomo de ouro e você ficar no caminho dos outros jogadores... – Draco riu cruel. – Sonserina vence com certeza.

-Você é louco, nós não... – O irlandês estava com a resposta pronta, mas Harry o interrompeu.

-Está bem... – Seamus o olhou chocado.

-Espere... Harry você não está pensando em dar ouvidos para esse palhaço, está? – Seamus olhava perplexo para o namorado.

-Tudo que você quer é a taça, certo Malfoy? – Harry perguntou inseguro.

-Digamos que sim... – O sorriso do loiro era muito cruel.

-Então você a terá. – Harry disse com um suspiro.

Nesse momento Ron e Colin se juntaram aos garotos no corredor.

-Malfoy devolva minha câmera. – Gritou o garoto mais novo.

-Sim, claro Creevey. – O loiro disse gentil e calmo e os outros dois garotos que chegaram ao corredor o encaram com apreensão.

-Qual a pegadinha doninha?! – Ron o encarava nervoso.

-Nenhuma pobretão... Só estou de bom humor... – Sorriu malicioso olhando para Seamus e Harry. – Não se preocupe pirralho, eu vou pegar sua câmera... – Disse se dirigindo à Colin. - Tenho certeza que você vai querer usá-la no grande jogo, não é?... Espere aqui que eu irei te devolver...

-O que a doninha está planejando? – O ruivo perguntou a Harry quando o loiro se afastou.

-Também não sei... – Mentiu.

**DXH**

No dia seguinte na partida entre Sonserina e Grifinória, Harry e Seamus fizeram exatamente o que o loiro queria, e entregaram a taça. Os dois grifinórios chantageados fizeram tudo que puderam para atrapalhar o time.

Seamus ficava no caminho dos batedores, que para não acertar o amigo com os balaços faziam arremessos para longe não acertando ninguém e Harry com frequência voava próximo à Ron interrompendo a visão do goleiro.

O resultado foi devastador, Grifinória com cento e dez e Sonserina com mil e quinhentos.

-Desculpe... – Os dois garotos chantageados pediam aos companheiros de time.

"Tudo bem" Eles ouviam em resposta "Nós fizemos o nosso melhor..." Os amigos diziam com expressões cabisbaixas, obviamente abatidos.

Os sonserinos eram os únicos extremamente felizes com o resultado da partida, alguns até mostravam caras confusas, já que nos treinos eram sempre devastados, mas ninguém da casa das cobras deu muita importância a esse fato.

**DXH**

-Você conseguiu o que queria Malfoy, agora nós dê as fotos e os negativos! – Harry disse ao loiro quando o encontrou no corredor.

-Sim Malfoy, você já tem a taça, cumpra o acordo. – Seamus o olhou irritado.

O sonserino riu malicioso.

-É um belo troféu... – O loiro disse calmo. – Ficou muito bonito com a decoração da Sonserina.

-Corte as bobagens Malfoy e faça como você prometeu! – Draco encarou zangado o irlandês.

-Não seja idiota, não prometi nada, eu disse que daria as fotos a vocês... Mas não disse quando... E realmente vocês não acharam que eu só iria querer a taça em troca...

-Filho da p...

-Hey! Vocês realmente não deviam falar comigo dessa maneira, não é mesmo?! – O sonserino encarou feio Seamus.

-Malfoy... – Harry começou.

-Potter... Você é bom na matéria de Feitiços, não é mesmo?... Eu vou precisar de "_ajuda_" no relatório para entregar na segunda... E por "ajuda" quero dizer que você o fará para mim.

-O quê?! – Seamus gritou. – Pode parar nesse instante Malfoy, você não...

-Vocês não estão em posição para discussão... Certo Potter? Você pode imaginar as suas fotos em todos os jornais do mundo mágico? – O loiro ficou bem próximo do moreno o encarando ameaçadoramente. – Pode imaginar a cara da sua namorada? Vai ser um choque e tanto quando ela descobrir essa sua preferência por garotos... – Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy encaravam os olhos verdes de Harry vividamente, a tensão entre os dois era tanta que poderia soltar faíscas.

-Imagine a reação do resto da família Weasley... O que será que eles fariam?... – O loiro continuou de forma cruel.

-Pare de provocá-lo Malfoy! – Seamus gritou defendendo o namorado.

-É uma pena... Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em você irlandês... Mas o garoto de ouro aqui... Vamos nos divertir, certo Potter? – Harry apenas encarou o de forma gélida.

**DXH**

**Ok... Estive mais que sumida certo? – Risos. Então vamos as desculpas: videogame, férias, amigos, falta de idéias sobre o que escrever e ****o mais importante**** estava meio deprimida devido a publicação da minha fic em outros lugares sem a minha permissão...**

**Mas... Bola para frente certo =]**

**Então vamos falar dessa fic =D ela tem o mesmo tema que ****A Chantagem****, mas como vocês podem ver ela tem os meninos com os papéis invertidos (ou seja nosso querido Draco será **_**muito**_** ativo) xP não era novidade que eu queria escrever uma fic assim e aqui está a minha ****tentativa****... Sim tentativa. ****Sejam compreensivos assim como a minha beta ^_^ **

**Vou tentar fazer uma boa história ok =]**

**Até o próximo capítulo, Bye =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD* **

No dia seguinte Harry entregou o relatório para Draco como ele havia ordenado.

-Eu deveria checar se esse trabalho está bem feito? Quero dizer, se eu não conseguir um dez... Algumas fotos podem...

-Está bem feito Malfoy. – Harry disse nervoso. – Eu até pedi a ajuda de Hermione... Quando você vai devolver as fotos? – O moreno perguntou cansado.

-Não sei Potter... Mas com certeza não tenho pressa para devolver nada. – Malfoy sorriu cruel. – Aqui... Eu estou cansado carregue a minha mochila.

-O quê?!

-Sabe... Tirar fotos realmente arruinou meu braço... – O loiro disse debochado e Harry com uma careta carregou sua própria mochila e a de Draco.

Os dois seguiram em direção as masmorras, a aula de poções estava para começar e ainda não tinha muitos alunos na sala, mas os que estavam presentes olharam confusos para o garoto de ouro que carregava as coisas de Draco.

-Estão olhando para nós Malfoy... – Harry sussurrou para o sonserino.

-E eu com isso?! O problema é seu... Suponho que seja mais fácil inventar uma desculpa sobre isso, ao invés de tentar explicar as fotos, não é cicatriz? – Disse com desdém e o garoto de ouro lhe fez uma careta colocou o material do loiro em cima da carteira onde ele costumava sentar e se dirigiu para perto dos grifinórios, mas Draco puxou seu braço.

-O que está fazendo? – Harry o encarou confuso.

-Potter... Quem disse que seus serviços estão encerrados? A aula de poções vai começar, e eu não estou lá muito a fim de picar ingredientes nem nada do tipo... Adivinha quem vai fazer isso para mim... – Disse sorrindo cruel e Harry suspirou sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

Hermione e Ron olharam abismados para o moreno que ao invés de sentar-se com eles se sentou com Draco Malfoy.

-O que deu nele? – O ruivo perguntou à namorada enquanto observava o melhor amigo cortar os ingredientes da poção de Malfoy.

-Também não sei... – Disse com um olhar suspeito e reparou como o loiro além de estar fazendo dupla com o moreno não ajudava em nada, estava sentado brincando com as próprias unhas. – Mas com certeza tem coisa errada aí...

-Não tenho duvidas... – O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a preparar sua própria poção.

-Isso é ridículo Malfoy... – O moreno sussurrou para o sonserino.

-Já disse que isso não é problema meu... – O loiro colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça observando o moreno se sujar com sangue de morcego. – Seja mais cuidadoso, ok...

-Você podia pelo menos me ajudar! – Murmurou nervoso.

-Não estou com vontade... – Disse sorrindo debochado e Harry respirou pesadamente.

-Eu não tenho tantas aulas com você, não irei ficar fazendo todas as suas vontades! – Disse irritado.

-É... Mas nas aulas que dividimos você vai fazer exatamente que eu mandar testa rachada. – Draco sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Você é um imbecil... – Xingou baixinho, mas o loiro o ouviu.

-Cuidado com o que diz cicatriz... E vê se presta atenção no que está fazendo! – Disse quando reparou nos cortes irregulares do moreno.

**DXH**

Harry não podia estar mais aliviado pelo resto de suas aulas não serem compartilhadas com os sonserinos, mas ainda assim estava em um dia péssimo. Passou boa parte de suas aulas tentando evitar as explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e o loiro.

-Mas por que você estava fazendo tudo para ele Harry? – Hermione perguntou novamente preocupada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O moreno mordeu o lábio, Ron estava do lado da namorada também esperando alguma explicação de Harry.

O garoto de ouro havia evitado responder antes, dizendo que precisava copiar a lição de Transfiguração, mas agora que já havia terminado não tinha mais desculpas.

-É... Que... O Malfoy... – Mordeu o lábio com mais força "Droga o que eu posso dizer?!" – Nós viramos amigos agora... – Mentiu e viu os amigos erguerem as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo encarando-o com ares suspeitos.

-Você e a doninha... _Amigos_? – Ron perguntou incerto.

-É... Isso mesmo... Sabe, depois que eu salvei a vida dele nós conversamos e decidimos que não tem porque sermos inimigos... – Sorriu amarelo com a mentira.

-Mas... Ele é um pé no saco!

-Ele é... Suportável... – O ruivo fez uma careta.

-Se está esperando que eu trate bem aquela doninha está totalmente enganado, e ele tem sorte de eu não soltar uma azaração no meio daquela cara pálida. – Harry se sentiu um tanto aliviado "Ainda bem que o Ron engoliu essa de _amizade_" Contudo Hermione ainda o encarava com uma cara suspeita.

-E assim, do nada vocês viraram "amigos"... – A garota disse analisando o amigo e Harry desviou o olhar.

-Sim Hermione... Olha, eu ainda sou amigo de vocês... É só que... Acho que Malfoy e eu vamos acabar passando um tempo juntos... – "Infelizmente... Aquela doninha dos infernos!" Ron bufou para o amigo.

-Que horror, ser amigo daquele mimado... – Ron voltou a bufar. - É, mas suponho que não mandamos em você, não é mesmo... Você pode ser amigo de quem quiser... – Ron tinha o rosto contraído em desgosto. - Deixando a doninha de lado a Ginny pediu para você encontrá-la no lago mais tarde... Acho que ela está querendo fazer um piquenique. – Harry apenas sorriu "Ah, a Ginny... Seria terrível se eu terminasse com ela, os Weasley são a única família que eu tenho... Perdê-los seria tão..."

-Hey você ouviu o que eu disse sobre o piquenique... – Ron falou olhando estranho para o moreno.

-Ouvi... Desculpe, acho que eu estava... Divagando por um momento...

-Uh... – O ruivo lhe fez uma careta. - Deve ser culpa dessa sua amizade doida com o Malfoy... Vamos Mione eu estou com fome! – O ruivo choramingou para a morena que ainda deu uma última olhada no garoto de ouro tentando descobrir o que ele estava escondendo, contudo saiu da sala junto com o namorado.

-Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado... – O moreno falou para si mesmo quando ficou sozinho na sala.

**DXH**

Durante o jantar o moreno de olhos verdes não teve sossego, sabia que o loiro matinha os olhos sobre si de forma predadora "Não vou olhar para ele, _não_ vou olhar para ele".

-Tudo bem Harry? – Ginny perguntou para o garoto que estava pálido.

-Ah... Oi amor... – Harry disse com um sorriso forçado.

-Você não parece bem... Estava pensando... Depois do jantar ficarmos juntos lá no lago sabe... – Ela disse com um sorriso tímido, e Harry suspirou.

-Não sei... Acho que estou ficando meio gripado, pode ser outro dia? – O grifinório pediu, não tinha vontade de fazer nada, olhou para Seamus desolado "Se tivéssemos sido mais cuidadosos..." O irlandês também o encarou cabisbaixo.

-Por favor, ursinho... Vai ser só um pouquinho, ok. – A garota deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Apareça às nove onde a gente costuma ficar está bem, vou ali para conversar com a Luna e já volto. – A ruiva saiu sem dar chance ao moreno de voltar a negar "Droga..." Harry olhou para frente cansado e seus olhos encontraram o do sonserino, o loiro o chamou com um dedo como se faz com um cachorro. "Perfeito..."

Harry negou-lhe com a cabeça, mas o jeito como o loiro estreitou os olhos o deixou apreensivo, a contra gosto o moreno seguiu até a mesa da Sonserina e parou ao lado de Draco, muitos dos alunos olharam curiosos a cena.

-Chegue mais perto testa rachada... – Harry fez uma careta. – Ou quer que todos ouçam? – O loiro lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry suspirou, abaixou a cabeça deixando o ouvido próximo da boca do outro.

-Você tem a capa da invisibilidade, certo? Quero que você vá até a estátua da dama chorosa nas masmorras e leve-a, nós encontramos às nove.

-Mas às nove eu não posso... Ginny e eu...

-Obedeça testa rachada, eu não dou a mínima para a pobretona... Estarei esperando. – Harry bufou "Doninha maldita!"

**DXH**

-Ainda bem que resolveu aparecer... – Draco debochou do garoto de ouro quando as oito e cinquenta e cinco o moreno retirou a capa muito próximo de si.

-Você fala como se eu tivesse escolha... – O moreno disse cansado e o loiro sorriu cruel.

-Vista a capa, eu tenho uma tarefa para você...

-E para que a capa? – O sorriso do loiro se alargou.

-Bom... Primeiro você tem um serviço dentro da Sonserina... – Ele riu. – E pode não parecer, mas eu me preocupo com a sua segurança... – Disse em um tom falso e Harry o encarou suspeito.

-Sim... Claro, e eu caio nessa... – O moreno fez uma careta.

-Se quiser entrar sem a capa fique à vontade então... – Disse em tom de desafio e Harry encolheu os ombros.

-Que tipo de serviço?... – O loiro riu e não respondeu seguindo em direção a uma pintura.

-Serpente prateada... – A pintura liberou uma passagem e Harry suspirou pesadamente seguindo o loiro.

Dentro da Sonserina Malfoy guiou Harry até o dormitório do sétimo ano.

-Pode tirar a capa cabeção... – O loiro disse olhando para as próprias unhas.

-O que quer comigo Malfoy? – O garoto de ouro voltou a perguntar e o loiro apontou para um baú perto de uma cama.

-Abra... – Disse entediado e Harry fez o que lhe foi dito. Dentro do baú havia diversos sapatos.

-E o que eu devo fazer com isso?

-Lustrá-los, fazer com que fiquem tão limpos que possa refletir a minha imagem neles... – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e retirou a varinha do bolso. – Guarde isso cabeção, a graça vai ser ver você limpá-los sem magia.

-Você me trouxe aqui somente para que eu limpe seus sapatos?! – Berrou para o loiro.

-Potter entenda uma coisa... Você é agora um elfo doméstico... Não, algo mais baixo que isso, nem mesmo escravos se rebaixariam tanto... E se eu quiser ver você sofrer, você vai simplesmente dizer "Sim mestre"... – Draco riu da expressão de Harry.

-Malfoy...

-Ah sim... E eu não gosto de como você cospe meu sobrenome... À partir de hoje você deve se referir a mim como "Mestre" entendido? – O loiro o encarou enquanto Harry se mantinha em silêncio. – Eu te fiz uma pergunta, responda! – Draco irritado com a falta de reação do outro o segurou pelo queixo.

-Sim... _Mestre_... – Harry disse baixinho já que as mãos do loiro lhe apertavam o rosto.

**DXH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD* **

Um sorriso cruel se espalhou na face do sonserino.

-Assim está melhor... Aprenda onde é o seu lugar Potter. – O loiro finalmente soltou o queixo do moreno. – Naquele canto tem produtos de limpeza, sinta-se livre para usá-los. – Disse cheio de maldade.

Draco deitou-se na cama e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto observava o moreno ficar de joelhos no chão para limpar seus sapatos.

-Hey cabeção... – O loiro o chamou depois de algum tempo, Harry inalou pesadamente e olhou para o sonserino. – A sangue ruim e o pobretão provavelmente te perguntaram sobre mim, o que você respondeu para eles? – O loiro o encarou com tirania.

-Eu disse que você e eu nós tornamos _amigos_. – O sonserino gargalhou tanto que teve que segurar a barriga com as mãos.

-Até parece... – Debochou ainda rindo e o moreno rolou os olhos.

-Por que está agindo assim? Pelo que me recordo você queria minha _amizade_ no primeiro ano! – O moreno replicou também em deboche e o rosto de Draco ganhou um tom vermelho.

-Cale-se cicatriz! Seu imbecil! – Xingou zangado, e Harry suspirou voltando a limpar.

O garoto de ouro havia limpado a maioria dos sapatos do loiro, e o sonserino continuava deitado em sua cama, contudo tinha uma careta no rosto "Maldito seja! Mesmo sendo meu escravo ainda consegue me irritar!"

De súbito a porta do dormitório foi aberta, Zabini havia entrado no quarto.

-Hey Dray... – O garoto começou a dizer com uma expressão entediada, porém assim que reparou em Harry, sorriu malicioso. – Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?... – O garoto negro zombou.

-O que está fazendo aqui Blaise?! – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu pensei que todos do sétimo ano iriam assistir à partida de quadribol, Irlanda versus Bulgária. – Zabini fez uma careta.

-Fato... Mas eu fiquei entediado e voltei antes para o dormitório... Mas você com certeza encontrou algo melhor para fazer do que assistir a partida... – Disse em zombaria olhando para o garoto de ouro que limpava os sapatos de Draco, o garoto negro se aproximou de Harry.

-Hey Dray, você sabe algum _segredinho_ sobre o garoto de ouro, não é mesmo? – Zabini tentou adivinhar o que se passava entre os dois.

-Não enche Blaise! Não é da sua conta... – Draco respondeu indiferente, Harry ainda limpava em silêncio com o rosto baixo sem encarar ninguém, contudo Zabini colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do garoto de ouro.

-Você não sabe se divertir com chantagem Dray... – O garoto de olhos escuros tocou ainda mais levemente os ombros do moreno e subiu a mão até a nuca de Harry o acariciando, o grifinório parou de limpar apreensivo.

-Com um rosto bonito como esse, e esses olhos verdes... – Zabini comentou malicioso, mas quando viu o loiro ficar próximo de si com a varinha em punho se calou.

-Está bem, está bem... Eu entendo, ele é todo seu. – O garoto negro levantou as mãos se rendendo. – Mas eu estou avisando, você está fazendo isso do jeito errado... Ele é bonitinho sabia? – Disse ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Calado Blaise, desça e vá assistir ao jogo! – Disse zangado.

"Ele está me defendendo?..." Pensou Harry observando a expressão do loiro "Não, não deve ser isso... Ele provavelmente quer ser o único a me torturar..." Concluiu o moreno de olhos verdes.

-Vai logo! – Draco voltou a mandar irritado, o grifinório olhou apreensivo para o loiro que ainda mantinha a varinha apontada para o companheiro de quarto.

-Não estou com vontade, acho que vou ficar aqui com vocês dois... – Blaise disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e Draco bufou.

-Ótimo... – Malfoy estreitou os olhos. - Hey cabeção... – Chamou pelo moreno, agarrou a capa e a jogou sobre Harry. – Vista, você está de saída, eu vou descer com você...

Draco finalmente abaixou a varinha, mas sua expressão ainda era de zanga. Harry não disse nada apenas obedeceu ao loiro, o garoto negro voltou a sorrir com malícia enquanto os dois deixavam o cômodo.

**DXH**

-Hey cicatriz, apareça. – Draco ordenou quando estava fora da Sonserina, Harry sem muita vontade apareceu na frente do loiro. – Aqui... – O loiro atirou sobre o moreno uma moeda similar a que ele havia usado para os encontros com a armada de Dumbledore.

-Por que está me dando isso? – Harry perguntou cansado.

-Bem... Eu fiquei pensando no que você havia me dito sobre não poder fazer todas as minhas vontades... Então encontrei um jeito de fazê-lo me obedecer mesmo quando estiver longe... – O garoto de ouro não disse nada apenas respirou pesadamente, estava prestes a se esconder embaixo da capa quando o loiro o impediu.

-E a propósito, essa capa pertence a mim agora.

-Você... Não pode... Era do meu pai...

-Tem certeza que quer discutir comigo? – Draco perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha e o moreno suspirou derrotado entregando ao loiro a capa. – Vou me divertir com isso... Quando eu precisar de seus serviços eu a emprestarei a você, afinal se você levar uma surra dos sonserinos não vai poder realizar nenhum "_favor_" para mim... – Harry apenas o olhou cabisbaixo, e voltou para sua própria casa sem ânimo.

**DXH**

Quando Draco voltou para o dormitório Zabini o aguardava.

-E aí, vai me contar o segredinho do garoto de ouro?

-Óbvio que não... – Disse sem encarar o garoto nos olhos.

-É, foi o que pensei... Mas ainda assim, acho que nunca te vi tão possessivo... – O garoto negro colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo analisando.

-Do que está falando Blaise?

-Da sua reação... Eu só queria me divertir um pouco assustando o garoto... – Disse entediado.

-Potter é agora _meu_ escravo... Procure um dos garotos do sexto ano para te entreter... – O loiro disse emburrado e Zabini bufou.

-Você sabe que eu não menti... Potter é bonito, sei de mil maneiras para você se divertir com ele... – Riu malicioso.

-Não sou gay Blaise... Esse tipo de serviço eu não quero do Potter.

-E daí?... Faça-o cair de boca em você e feche os olhos... – Draco o ignorou, e Zabini mudou de assunto. – E o que você o mandou fazer?

-Nada em especial... Só estou torturando-o... – Respondeu entediado guardando no baú a capa de Harry.

-Se você só quer atormentá-lo o dê para mim... Vamos loiro, eu realmente irei torturá-lo... Sobre uma cama, é claro... – O garoto negro riu com maldade e Draco estreitou os olhos.

-Esqueça o Potter... Já disse que ele é meu escravo... Não vou dividi-lo. – Zabini deu os ombros se cansando de tentar convencer o loiro e saiu do cômodo irritado "Dray realmente é possessivo e teimoso..."

**DXH**

Harry olhou para o relógio onze e meia, estava sentado de frente para a lareira da sala comunal e não tinha vontade de subir para o dormitório.

"Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo?" O moreno não conseguia relaxar, Malfoy o estava deixando louco "Justo a minha capa?!"

-Você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira? – Uma voz soou atrás do garoto de ouro.

-Ah... Seamus... – Harry sorriu cansado para o namorado, o irlandês sentou-se ao lado de Potter e o abraçou.

-Desculpe... – Seamus acariciava os cabelos negros de Harry. – Se eu não tivesse...

-A culpa não foi só sua... – O moreno escondeu o rosto no peito do namorado. – Foi minha também...

-O que ele te fez fazer dessa vez? – O irlandês perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio apenas acariciando Harry.

-Ele pegou a minha capa... E me deu isso... – Mostrou para Seamus uma moedinha.

-Para quê?

-Provavelmente para ficar me chamando... E me ordenado...

-Nós temos que por um fim nisso... Se contássemos a verda...

-Não! – Harry disse irritado saindo dos braços do irlandês. – Não vou contar... O que iriam pensar? O que os Weasleys iriam pensar? Eu não vou perder a única família que tenho! – Seamus apenas suspirou, não iria convencer o namorado tão facilmente.

-De qualquer forma... É melhor irmos para o dormitório, está tarde... Quer deitar comigo? Eu coloco um feitiço nas cortinas. – Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça cabisbaixo.

**DXH**

No dia seguinte Draco realmente se divertiu com a capa da invisibilidade do moreno. Durante as aulas de Runas Antigas, derrubou todo o material do professor, havia puxado o cabelo de Pansy que berrou um assustado "Fantasmas!" Na sala repleta de alunos, pegou as anotações de Nott e isso sem falar no empurrão que havia dado em alguns lufa-lufas do primeiro ano, que saíram correndo assustados. No terceiro período de aula o loiro guardou a capa e assistiu à aula de Transfiguração.

"Ok... E agora o que eu faço?!" Se perguntou quando a aula da Professora Minerva terminou "Já sei, vou dar uma olhada no cabeção... Está para começar o quarto período, então ele ainda deve estar na sala de Aritmancia...".

Quando Draco chegou quase todos os grifinórios já haviam deixado a sala de aula, apenas Harry e Seamus estavam lá dentro, o loiro entrou no cômodo ainda embaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

-Sério Harry nós temos que dar um jeito no Malfoy... – O irlandês comentou com um suspiro, porém o moreno lhe estreitou os olhos.

-Será que dá para falar sobre qualquer outra coisa? – Perguntou cansado. – Não quero mais conversar sobre ele... – O irlandês forçou um sorriso de canto para o namorado.

-Ok, ok, que tal então se nós dois fizéssemos algo para relaxar? – Seamus lhe deu um sorriso safado e Harry sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Estamos em uma sala de aula Seamus!

-E daí? Lançamos um feitiço na porta e está resolvido... Você mesmo disse que estava cansado ontem, se lembra? Prometo fazer você esquecer o enjoado do Malfoy... – O irlandês disse já lançando diversos feitiços no cômodo.

"Esses dois não realmente não tem noção?!" O loiro pensou fazendo uma careta "Não sei como eles conseguiram ficar tanto tempo sem serem pegos... Parecem até dois lufa-lufas..."

-Espere Seamus... Ah... – O moreno gemeu quando o irlandês lhe beijou o pescoço e começou a desabotoar sua blusa. – Nós não...

-Devíamos? – Completou a fala do moreno, mas sorriu com malícia. – Ora vamos... Vai ser bom...

O irlandês retirou a camisa do garoto de ouro e a arremessou em um canto da sala, e se dispôs a retirar o resto da roupa do moreno.

"Eles vão realmente _fazer_ aqui?!" O loiro pensou exasperado quando viu o garoto de ouro ficar nu e o irlandês pedir para que ele se deitasse sobre a mesa.

**DXH**

**Ok... Então como vocês podem ver é muito provável que no próximo capítulo tenha uma cena mais "pesadinha" (lemon) e sim eu sei que o Draco está bem **_**malvadinho**_**, mas eu prometi para minha beta que não mudaria a personalidade dele =D **

**E logo mais posto o próximo capítulo só preciso jogar mais Xbox - Risos. Tenho que sustentar meu vicio ;P**

**Até ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**(Cena pesada nesse capítulo)**

***HxD* **

-Abra mais as pernas Harry... – Seamus pediu ao moreno que estava nu em cima da mesa.

"Como diabos eu vim parar aqui?!" Draco pensava irritado, sua intenção era checar o moreno e acabou vendo mais do que dele do que pretendia "Que se foda, ele não tem como saber que eu estou aqui..." Pensou dando os ombros entediado.

-Ah, Seamus... – O moreno gemeu quando o namorado começou a masturbá-lo.

-Está bom assim? – O irlandês perguntou cheio de desejo, lançou um feitiço no meio das pernas do moreno e com um dedo o penetrou.

-Eu... Eu... Quero você... – Gaguejou o moreno e Draco acabou mordendo o lábio "Talvez Blaise tivesse razão... Ele é bonitinho..." Pensou quando viu o moreno perder a compostura, mantinha os lábios semi-abertos e os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar de luxúria.

O irlandês começou a penetrá-lo assim como o moreno havia pedido e Harry agarrou as costas de Seamus para que ele se movesse melhor, a cada estocada que o irlandês dava em Potter o garoto se perdia em expressões de deleite, que realmente começaram a causar desconforto em Malfoy "Você só pode estar de brincadeira?!" O loiro pensou quando tocou em si próprio e sentiu a sua própria ereção em evidência.

"Droga... Garotos que viveram dentro de armários não deviam ter o corpo assim!" O loiro quase babou observando o corpo delgado do moreno que se movia de encontro ao do irlandês "E que expressões são essa?!" Indagou quando viu o moreno gemer e fechar os olhos, Draco realmente sentiu vontade de tocar Harry e a si próprio, sua ereção clamava por alívio.

"Mas eu não vou bater uma... _Não_, mesmo!" O loiro tentava convencer o próprio corpo, contudo perdia o fôlego quando olhava para o garoto de ouro.

-Eu estou no meu limite Harry... – O irlandês falou pausadamente dispondo-se a masturbar o moreno.

- Hum... Espere... Seamus... – Harry gemia, o suor escorria por seu corpo moreno e Draco umedeceu os lábios "Maldição..." O garoto de ouro chegou ao êxtase junto do namorado. Draco fechou os olhos tentando imaginar qualquer coisa horrenda o suficiente para fazer sua própria ereção suavizar "Filch de lingerie, Filch de lingerie" Draco suspirou aliviado quando sentiu seu corpo perder o entusiasmo "Mas que visão do inferno..." Pensou irritado em ter que imaginar o zelador em roupas femininas "Mas pelo menos não estou mais de pau duro..."

-Não... Te disse que fazia esquecer do Malfoy? – O irlandês disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Sim... Mas agora estamos atrasados para aula de História da Magia!

-Não se preocupe o professor é tão velho e senil que nem vai reparar quando entrarmos.

Draco deu um longo suspiro quando os dois grifinórios saíram da sala "Merda... Potter e Zabini só podem estar em um complô gay contra mim..." Pensou ainda se lembrando das expressões do moreno e quão sexy ele ficava enquanto estava fazendo sexo.

"Maldição!"

**DXH**

No intervalo o loiro dirigia olhares furtivos para o garoto de ouro que o ignorava. Draco viu a ruiva pobretona se aproximar de Harry e ele sorriu para ela sincero, o sonserino bufou.

-Parece que não anda fazendo um bom trabalho Dray... – Zabine o olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Do que está falando Blaise? – O loiro respondeu mal-humorado e se dispôs a cortar a carne em seu prato.

-Potter não era seu escravo? – Perguntou baixinho. – Você disse que iria torturá-lo... Realmente, posso ver a agonia nos olhos verdes dele. – Comentou em deboche, e Draco começou a cortar o pedaço de comida com mais força.

-Não enche Zabini!

-Se você me desse o seu "escravo", eu faria tudo diferente... Aposto que ele também não sorriria tanto assim. – Continuou em zombaria, e Draco percebeu que não cortava mais a carne, e raspava insistentemente a faca no prato, o garoto negro ao seu lado riu de seu comportamento e o loiro ainda deu uma última olhada no garoto de ouro que sorria para todos os grifinórios feliz.

"Vou te dar algo para sorrir cicatriz...!

**DXH**

-O quê? – Harry perguntou pasmo para Draco.

-Não grite cicatriz eu não sou surdo!... – Disse com uma careta. - Eu quero que você termine seu relacionamento com a ruiva. – Disse cruzando os braços.

-Mas por quê? – Perguntou em desespero.

-Porque eu estou mandando!

-O que diabos você pode ganhar com isso?

-Potter eu já lhe disse... Você é meu escravo, e se eu quiser ver você sofrer você vai! E ainda vai gostar! – Disse fechando os olhos. - E a propósito quero ter mais autonomia sobre você então a partir de agora me chame de _majestade_. – Respondeu cruel.

-Vamos... Você não pode estar falando sério Malf... – O moreno fechou a boca quando viu o loiro estreitar os olhos.

-Potter... Você com certeza não vai querer discutir comigo... A não ser que queira ver suas fotos comprometedoras espalhadas por todas as paredes de Hogwarts. – Harry não respondeu. – Termine com ela onde eu possa ver... A não ser que você esteja disposto a arcar com as conseqüências. - O moreno bufou. – Não ouvi sua resposta... – Perguntou irritado.

-Ok... - Disse derrotado.

-Ok, o quê? – O loiro perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha.

-Ok, Majestade... – O moreno respondeu a contra gosto.

**HXD**

Na aula de quadribol que Harry compartilhava com os Sonserinos, Ginny apareceu e sentou-se no banco torcendo pelo garoto de ouro, Harry suspirou e viu o loiro sobrevoar sua cabeça com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

"No que eu fui me meter?..." Harry pensou cabisbaixo.

Harry seguiu em direção a namorada, deixando a vassoura próximo da arquibancada.

-Hey Ginny... Não devia estar em aula agora? – Perguntou com uma careta.

-Ah devia, mas derrubaram um caldeirão na aula de poções, o zelador está lá limpando. – Disse feliz. – Então eu aproveitei para vir ver você. – O moreno engoliu em seco. – Qual o problema não está se sentindo bem? – A garota o olhou apreensiva.

-Hum... Eu estou bem... – Harry olhou com o canto dos olhos e viu que Malfoy observava os dois atentamente. - Sabe eu acho que devíamos conversar...

-Sobre o quê? – Perguntou com um sorriso e Harry olhou para baixo sentindo-se culpado.

-Sobre... Nós... Veja bem... Eu estou passando por uma fase ruim e... E... Não acho que devíamos continuar mais juntos... – Harry disse a última parte rapidamente e olhou apreensivo para a ruiva.

-Bem... – Ela disse ainda com o sorriso, mas agora ele estava um pouco menor em sua face. – Para dizer a verdade, eu reparei que você andava diferente... – Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio encarando o moreno. – Parecia que você gostava de outra garota... – "Está mais para outro _garoto_... Mas é quase isso" O garoto de ouro completou em pensamento.

-Hum... É que eu... Por favor, não fique nervosa, realmente não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós... E também o Ron, e seus irmãos e...

-Você não precisa se estressar tanto com isso Harry, sério... – A ruiva o interrompeu, e riu um pouco da cara apreensiva do moreno. – Eu gosto de você, e minha família também, então apenas relaxe... Quem sabe um dia se essa garota que você gosta... – Ela falou em um tom esperançoso. - Desistir de você, nós dois possamos voltar... – Harry sorriu amarelo para garota.

Um clima constrangedor estava sobre os dois.

-Veja Madame Hooch está te chamando... Acho que ela quer dar início à aula.

Harry se afastou da garota e sentiu um arrepio "Não foi tão ruim, quanto pensei que fosse..." Pensou um pouco feliz.

**DXH**

-Então ela aceitou bem? – Seamus perguntou ao garoto de ouro.

-Sim, foi até fácil. – Disse com um grande sorriso e se ajeitando melhor no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Talvez eu devesse contar para os Weasley que sou gay... Acho que eles ainda iriam gostar de mim, apesar de tudo..." O moreno pensou sorrindo.

-Hey caras você não vão acreditar no que eu vi! – Ron entrou agitado no cômodo, fazendo os dois grifinórios saltarem. – Zabini estava de amassos com um garoto!

-Hum... É mesmo? – Harry perguntou apreensivo para o amigo tentando não mostrar muito interesse na reação do ruivo. – E o que houve exatamente?...

-Ah cara, foi muito nojento! – Disse com uma careta. – E você não vai acreditar quem estava com ele... O Jean do quinto ano, sério acho que nunca mais quero falar com ele na vida, nossa que coisa mais horrorosa! – O ruivo continuou com uma careta e Harry o encarou com um olhar culpado.

-Que coisa não... – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

-É agora eu vou indo, vou contar para todos o que aquele pervertido do Zabini anda fazendo. – O ruivo falou cruel e subiu para o dormitório.

Harry deu um longo suspiro e encarou o irlandês que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Suponho que agora você não vai querer contar mesmo, não é? – Seamus perguntou com uma careta desanimado e Harry apenas negou com a cabeça.

**DXH**

-Faça um bom trabalho cicatriz... – Draco disse irritado olhando para o moreno que suspirou.

-Eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho Malfoy... – Harry disse cansado, três dias se passaram e o moreno ainda estava muito deprimido com a reação do melhor amigo quando descobriu que Zabini era gay.

"Se eu contar para ele que sou gay... Ele vai me ignorar? Me zuar? Oh, Eu nunca mais vou poder visitar a toca?!" O moreno colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito com pesar.

-Qual o seu problema cabeção? – Draco o olhava atentamente, era normal o garoto de ouro ficar abatido enquanto estava com ele, mas ultimamente estava em excesso. – Desembucha...

-Não é nada Malf...

-Malfoy? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Majestade... – Harry suspirou, pegando outro livro da pilha para terminar o trabalho de História da Magia do loiro.

-Fala logo o que está te incomodando! – O sonserino comentou irritado e Harry continuou em silêncio.

Draco se levantou da cadeira e seguiu até o moreno segurando o seu queixo e forçando-o a encará-lo.

-Estou te dando uma ordem, responda logo a minha pergunta! – Disse elevando o tom de voz.

Senhora Pince a bibliotecária olhou com uma careta para os dois. Draco voltou a se sentar na cadeira e esperou alguma reação do moreno.

-É o Ron... Ele descobriu que o Zabini é gay... – Malfoy fez uma careta.

-E por que isso te preocupa? – Harry olhou para o livro com pesar.

-Ele não reagiu bem... – O garoto de ouro deu um suspiro e voltou a ficar com um ar desolado, Draco mordeu o lábio "É um idiota mesmo... Eu devia ser a única coisa o deixando deprimido..." O sonserino olhou bem para as íris verdes que encaravam os livros com pesar e suspirou também.

-Se o pobretão não te aceita do jeito que você é... Ele é um _imbecil_. – Harry encarou o loiro confuso e Draco desviou o olhar. – Digo, quem quer amigos desse tipo?! Se fosse comigo eu não iria querer tê-lo por perto... Ainda mais quando você é _legal..._ – Harry arregalou os olhos perante as palavras do loiro. – Er... Digo... Não era isso... – O rosto do loiro ganhou um tom vermelho, já que as íris verdes o encaravam com curiosidade. – Ah, esquece! – Disse ficando de pé.

-Termine o trabalho! – Draco berrou dentro da biblioteca e a senhora Pince fez com um dedo o sinal de silêncio.

-Ah, vá fazer "Shiiiu" Para alguém que se importe... – E saiu da biblioteca irritado.

"Isso foi... Algum tipo de elogio?! Sem falar que... Ele estava tentando me consolar?..." Harry observou divertido o loiro sair arrastando os pés claramente zangado.

**DXH**

**Ok, então esse foi mais um capítulo =D o Zabini é 10 não? – Risos. Eu o adoro. **

**E nosso querido Draco ainda vai ser muito teimoso porque convenhamos essa é um das características mais fortes dos Malfoys xP ( Depois do egocentrismo é claro :S )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**( Cena pesada nesse capítulo e ação Drarry ^_^ )**

***HxD* **

Draco virou o corredor nervoso e acabou colidindo com alguém.

-Blaise?!

-Hey Dray... Qual o problema? – O garoto negro o analisou divertido. – Você está vermelho... – Comentou debochado.

-Calado! – O loiro bufou.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... O seu "escravo" te deixou assim? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não tem nada a ver com o cicatriz... – Mentiu e o outro deu os ombros.

-Que seja... Mas já que não tem nada haver com ele, que tal se você emprestá-lo para mim essa noite? – Draco o encarou confuso.

-Do que está falando?

-Ah, não se faça de desentendido.

-Pensei que estivesse saindo com o pirralho da grifinória, Dean ou Jean... – O sorriso de Zabini aumentou.

-Estou... Mas quanto mais melhor, certo? E como eu sei que você tem bastante influência sobre o garoto dourado... – Disse com um sorriso perverso. -Você poderia mandar ele me fazer um "_favor_" essa noite. – Completou malicioso.

-Pervertido... – O loiro rolou os olhos. – Esquece o Potter já disse que ele é _meu_... – Zabini bufou.

-É _seu_, mas você não sabe usar...

-Eu não sou gay Blaise!

-E quem está falando de ser gay?! Pelo que eu sei, se ele cair de boca em você sua imaginação é livre para visualizar qualquer outra pessoa. – Draco estreitou os olhos.

-Não me enche Blaise! – O loiro berrou "Pronto, só o que me faltava... Primeiro eu elogio o sonso do Potter e agora vem o Zabini para ficar pegando no meu pé!"

-Sinceramente Dray você anda muito estressado...

-Vá procurar alguém que se importe! – Resmungou.

-Está vendo? Faça o favor de comer alguém e melhore esse mal humor...

E saiu deixando o loiro com uma careta no rosto.

**DXH**

Durante a noite Draco fez com que Harry fosse até o campo de quadribol para que cumprisse uma "tarefa".

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira?! – O moreno estreitou os olhos para o loiro.

-Não... – Respondeu entediado – Estou falando sério cicatriz...

-Você me tirou do dormitório no meio da noite para que eu viesse polir as vassouras do time da sonserina?! – Draco riu da cara de indignação do garoto de ouro.

-Mas é claro! Alguém tem que fazer esse árduo serviço... – Disse em deboche não contendo o riso. – Ah, e tome cuidado com essas Nimbus 2001, algumas também precisam ter as cerdas aparadas.

Draco encostou-se em uma das pilastras do campo e viu o moreno se abaixar pegando os produtos de limpeza.

-Não devo usar magia? – Perguntou com uma careta já sabendo a resposta.

-Se você usasse não teria graça, não é? – Disse em tom de zombaria.

-Parece que você quer um elfo domestico... – Harry falou baixo sentindo-se irritado.

-Acredite... Isso não é o pior que eu posso fazer com você, cabeção. – Respondeu zangado. - Agora comece logo, a não ser que queira ficar aqui a noite toda. – O moreno a contra gosto pegou uma das vassouras e começou a arrancar as cerdas desgastadas.

Faltavam apenas algumas vassouras para Harry acabar o serviço, tinha polido muitas delas e arrancado as cerdas desgastadas de todas. O moreno suspirou e Malfoy se voltou para ele.

-Está terminando cabeção?

-Quase... Se eu usasse magia acabaria mais rápido! – Disse irritado.

-Se você usasse magia isso não teria propósito...

-É... Exatamente não tem propósito... – Harry respondeu em zombaria. – Não faz sentindo nenhuma das coisas que você tem me mandado fazer!

-Calado Potter... – O loiro mordeu os lábios. – Juro que você e o Blaise só podem estar em um complô... – O loiro resmungou e Harry o encarou confuso.

-Do que esta falando? – Harry parou de mexer com as vassouras para encará-lo.

-Nada cicatriz... _Esquece_! Só tenha em mente que eu poderia fazer coisas muito ruins com você! – Harry rolou os olhos.

-O quê, por exemplo? – O moreno o encarava entediado, Draco mordeu os lábios com mais força "Maldito Blaise que fica colocando ideias na minha cabeça..."

-Não sei... Não pensei em todas ainda... – Desconversou nervoso. – Mas se o lorde das trevas ainda estivesse vivo você estaria enrascado. – O loiro viu novamente o garoto de ouro rolar os olhos.

-Por quê? Você iria me entregar? – Perguntou com desdém e o sonserino sentiu o rosto queimar.

-É claro!

-Duvido... – Draco estreitou os olhos esperando que o grifinório se explicasse. – Você salvou minha vida Malf... – Se corrigiu quando viu o loiro estreitar os olhos. – Majestade... No fim das contas você nunca foi mau de verdade... – O moreno completou dando os ombros e Draco sentiu o sangue ferver "Quem ele pensa que é para me analisar desse jeito?!"

-O único _santo_ aqui é você Potter! Vê se não enche!

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, contudo Draco tinha uma expressão emburrada no rosto "É um mestiço desgraçado mesmo!" Pensava irritado, queria descontar a provocação do moreno.

-E então... Não tinha ninguém melhor na Grifinória? Por isso você está com o maluco dos explosivos? – Disse em tom de provocação esperando ver Harry perder a cabeça.

-Seamus é corajoso, leal e um ótimo garoto... Ele é o _melhor _da Grifinória. – Respondeu encarando Draco, o loiro rolou os olhos debochado.

-Sério?... Ele é o melhor que vocês têm na Grifinória? – Respondeu com desdém. – Fico feliz de ser da Sonserina. – Harry lhe fez uma careta.

-E tem alguém decente lá?... – Harry perguntou em tom de zombaria.

-_Eu_, é claro! – O moreno explodiu em risadas irônicas.

-Você é o melhor da Sonserina?! – Falou com desdém.

-Claro Potter! Não tem ninguém com melhores qualidades que eu.

-Deixa eu analisar... Você é mimado, prepotente, convencido e um projeto falhado de "bad boy"... – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, era muito provável que tivesse que pagar por esses insultos, mas agora queria realmente irritar o loiro.

-Como se você fosse coisa melhor Potter. – Respondeu cuspindo as palavras. - Teria sorte em ter alguém como eu! Sou perfeito! – Afirmou sentindo o sangue lhe ferver a cabeça "Maldito, maldito, maldito!"

Harry terminou de arrumar a última vassoura e se virou novamente para Draco.

-Acorda Malfoy... Primeiro eu não sou melhor que você?... Sou o salvador do mundo bruxo, segundo você é perfeito?! Acabei de apontar vários defeitos seus... Não consigo imaginar _alguém_ atraído por você! – Harry quase gargalhou da careta que o outro fazia. – Projeto de "bad boy"... – Voltou a xingar o loiro com desdém.

De súbito o sonserino o agarrou pelos cabelos o trazendo para perto de si.

-Te mostro quem é "_bad_" Potter! – Draco forçou um beijo com o moreno, puxava com força os cabelos do grifinório que tentava afastar o loiro de si sem sucesso, foi o sonserino quem interrompeu o beijo.

-O que você está fazendo?! – Harry falou enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego.

-Você acabou de me chamar de projeto de "bad boy"... E disse que não tinha propósito as coisas que eu estava te mandando fazer? À partir de agora elas vão ter propósito! – Harry ainda o encarou confuso, Draco soltou os cabelos negros do grifinório e começou a desabotoar a própria calça.

-O que vai fazer?! – Harry perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Eu não vou fazer nada... _Você vai_. – Draco o encarou vitorioso. – Fique de joelhos. – Mandou, Harry ainda lhe negou com a cabeça, sua expressão demonstrava o quão pasmo o moreno estava. – Eu não estou para brincadeira Potter comece a chupar ou eu juro por Merlin que essa noite mesmo vai ter fotos mais que comprometedoras suas nas mãos de todos os Weasleys pobretões!

Harry abaixou lentamente esperando que o outro desistisse da ideia que tinha em mente, mas os olhos zangados de Malfoy o encaravam impacientes. O garoto de ouro suspirou e colocou o membro do outro na boca.

Draco sentiu espasmos quando Harry o engoliu por inteiro, arfou por ar "Droga, ele sabe o que está fazendo..." Pensou arqueando o corpo. O sonserino tentou fazer como Blaise havia dito, fechar os olhos e imaginar outra pessoa, mas o moreno já era o bastante para o levar a loucura.

Harry com uma mão lhe agarrou o membro e passou a língua por toda a sua superfície, Draco quase perdeu toda sua sanidade, agarrou os cabelos do grifinório o forçando a ficar de pé.

-Remova as calças... – Falou sem fôlego ao moreno que ficou parado. – É uma ordem Potter! – Harry continuou parado.

Draco perdeu a paciência e retirou as calças do moreno a força. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando viu o outro também com uma ereção.

-Pensei que não sentisse atração por mim Potter... – Draco caçoou do outro apertando seu membro. – Você ficou duro só de me chupar? – Harry não respondeu estava com o rosto vermelho e não encarava Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu e seguiu até o pescoço do moreno, mordendo levemente, sentiu o outro tremer, mas ele não gemeu.

-Está se contendo cicatriz? – Voltou a perguntar em zombaria.

Viu o rosto do moreno ganhar um tom de vermelho vivo e sentiu o próprio corpo reagir, queria Potter, desejava Potter, faria o moreno completamente _seu_.

-Sugiro que utilize o feitiço que usa com Seamus... – A voz de Draco saiu rouca e o moreno lhe encarou confuso.

-Você... – Harry começou a falar nervoso, mas Draco o interrompeu.

-Cicatriz... Se você quiser que eu te coma à seco, por mim tanto faz! Quem vai andar torto amanhã não vai ser eu! – Harry ainda em choque pegou a varinha e deu uma encarada no loiro, torcendo para que ele não continuasse. – Não tenho a noite toda. – Disse irritado.

Harry lançou o feitiço, contudo não se moveu.

-Estamos no campo Malfoy... – O moreno disse na esperança de fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

-Sim, e é noite. Quem mais iria estar por aqui? A lula gigante? – Disse em deboche. – Deite. – Harry mordeu o lábio e negou-lhe com a cabeça, soluçando.

Draco perdeu a paciência e o empurrou no chão, abriu as pernas do moreno e ficou entre elas.

-Você fica me negando... Mas está tão duro quanto eu... – Draco olhava para o corpo exposto de Harry, mas não deu tempo para o outro responder e o penetrou com força colocando as pernas do grifinório em volta de si.

Apesar de investir com força no moreno, movia-se devagar, encarando os olhos verdes que lhe encaravam de volta com receio, Draco riu sussurrando em seu ouvindo quando sentiu o outro mover o corpo de encontro ao seu.

-Estou "mau" o suficiente agora Potter? – Perguntou acelerando o ritmo em que se movimentava dentro de Harry, o moreno mordia os lábios para não gemer.

-Pa...ah... Pará! – Tentou dizer ao loiro.

-Quer que eu _pare_?! – Disse com desdém, e agarrou o membro do outro. – Você é um mentiroso Potter... Mas tem um corpo honesto. – Disse masturbando o moreno com avidez.

Não demorou muito e o grifinório gozou nas mãos de Malfoy que logo em seguida chegou ao êxtase dentro do moreno. O sonserino se levantou e começou a se vestir, Harry fez o mesmo.

O loiro seguiu de volta para o castelo deixando o moreno para trás, respirava pesadamente e sentia-se um tanto mal "O que foi que eu acabei de fazer?!"

**DXH**

**._.**

**Pois é... He, He...**

Mary P. Malfoy** – Obrigada moça =D Fato não é o Ron só por Melin viu ~_~ … Mas convenhamos o Ron tem cara de ser um pouco… Hum… digamos "cabeçudo" esquenta não cuidaremos dele mais tarde =D e matamos a vontade do loirinho, hehe Viva ^_^**

Sandra Longbottom – **Oi *-*fiquei feliz então quer dizer que até agora a fic está boa ( Pulinhos de felicidade ) e quanto ao Ron ele é meio tapado mas daremos um jeitinho para ajudar o garoto de ouro ;D mas... Quanto ao Dray parar de ser teimoso? O.o isso é o que eu chamo de desafio, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, até ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Povo muita calma o romance virá, viu ;) E cena forte nesse capítulo também O.o**

***HxD***

Draco acordou no dia seguinte com olheiras escuras sobre os olhos, estava dominado pelo cansaço. Ficou a noite inteira pensando no garoto de ouro "O corpo... A pele... Porra! Que perfume bom!..." Ele sentiu o corpo reagir e fez uma careta. "Não acredito?! Estou duro de novo?!" O sonserino respirou pesadamente.

"Deve ser por causa de todo o poder que eu tenho sobre ele... Acho que subiu para minha cabeça..." Tentava racionar consigo mesmo, mas a grande verdade é que ele não se importava mais, queria apenas possuir o moreno.

**DXH**

Era aula de Herbologia, Sonserinos e Grifinórios dividiam essa matéria.

-Agora que vocês sabem mais sobre essa planta, trabalhem em pares, iremos tentar remover as pétalas dela. – Professora Sprout disse com um sorriso apontando para uma planta muito feia com tentáculos.

-Hey Potter... – Draco disse em tom autoritário e o moreno o encarou com uma careta, contudo levou sua carteira junto à do loiro.

O sonserino cruzou os braços ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira, enquanto Harry trazia uma das plantas para a mesa e realizava todo o trabalho.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio até o loiro começar a falar baixinho.

-Potter... O que você disse ao irlandês? – Perguntou tentando parecer calmo, mas a verdade é que aguardava ansioso pela resposta do moreno.

-Eu não disse nada. – Harry fechou os olhos em embaraço.

Draco bufou e olhou para Seamus, o irlandês fazia par com Dean Thomas e às vezes dava olhares furtivos para o garoto dourado, Draco continuou falando baixo com o moreno ao seu lado.

-Nós transamos e você nem disse nada para o seu _namoradinho_? – O loiro incitou sorrindo de forma cruel.

-Cale-se Malfoy! – O moreno murmurou irritado, sua face ganhou um leve tom rubro.

O sorriso de Draco se alargou em seu rosto quando reparou que apenas o irlandês mirava os dois. O loiro colocou uma das mãos por dentro da camisa de Harry e lhe acariciou o abdômen.

-O que está fazendo? – O moreno o encarou em choque.

-Provocando seu _namoradinho_... – Disse observando a face de Seamus ficar pálida enquanto via o que Malfoy fazia com seu namorado. – Fique quieto... Você não quer que os outros alunos percebam, certo? – Disse com maldade ainda movendo a mão por dentro da camisa do grifinório. – O pobretão está logo na carteira da frente... Tente ser discreto... – Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

Harry engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão do sonserino descer por seu corpo e agarrar seu ego.

-Malfoy estamos no meio da aula... – Harry disse sem respirar, tentou segurar a mão de Draco, mas o sonserino lhe estreitou os olhos.

-Vai me dizer para "_parar_", novamente? – O loiro apertou firmemente o membro de Harry que conteve um gemido. – Mas você já está rígido?... – Sussurrou para o moreno com malícia.

Draco enfiou a mão por dentro da calça de Harry e começou a masturbá-lo, o grifinório tentava com muita dificuldade não gemer alto.

-Malfoy... Ah... – Gemeu baixinho. – Por favor...

-Você continua esquecendo, não é? – Sua mão deslizou por toda a estrutura do membro de Harry e o moreno fechou os olhos. – É majestade... Mas dessa vez eu vou deixar passar... Já que... – Não terminou de falar e masturbou o outro com avidez. O rosto de Harry estava muito rubro e o garoto respirava de forma pausada tentando conter os gemidos.

Draco olhou de relance para Seamus, o rosto do irlandês tinha passado de branco pálido para um vermelho vivo.

-Que _porra _você está fazendo?! – Finnigan berrou alto, e Draco parou rapidamente o que estava fazendo, olhando com um sorriso debochado para o irlandês.

-Qual o problema? – O loiro perguntou fingindo inocência.

Seamus o encarava furioso seguiu até o sonserino e levantou pelo colarinho da camisa, seu corpo tremia por inteiro.

-Seu filho da puta! – O garoto espumava de raiva, seus olhos estavam vidrados encarando o loiro de forma insana, apesar de tudo Draco sorria com escárnio.

-O que _você_ vai fazer?... – Malfoy disse pausadamente desafiando o outro grifinório.

Nesse momento a professora notou a comoção entre os alunos.

-O que está havendo aqui? – Sprout perguntou aos dois garotos, Seamus continuava segurando Malfoy pelo colarinho, contendo-se para não espancar o sonserino a sua frente.

-É culpa desse _filho da puta_! – Seamus berrou, suas mãos tremiam ainda apertando a gola da camisa de Draco.

-E o que o senhor Malfoy fez? – A professora perguntou com uma careta devido ao palavreado de Finnigan.

-Ele... – Seamus berrou, mas mirou o namorado que o encarava pavoroso quase lhe implorando com os olhos para que mantivesse segredo. – Ele... – Voltou a dizer mais baixo e torcendo os lábios, perdeu a pose ameaçadora que manteve há apenas alguns segundos atrás.

-Isso foi completamente desnecessário... – A professora censurou os alunos irritada. – Cinquenta pontos da grifinória senhor Finnigan!

Os demais alunos ainda observavam a cena pasmos e confusos.

-Sinto muito professora... – O irlandês soltou Malfoy e voltou para o seu lugar, contudo ainda dirigiu um olhar fuzilante ao loiro.

-Bem... Isso foi divertido... – O loiro murmurou para Harry quando o clima da sala voltou ao normal.

-Por que você fez isso? – Harry lastimou-se com o loiro que sorriu cruel.

-Porque eu posso! – Disse sem rodeios. – E foi bastante engraçado ver o irlandês se encrencar... – Os olhos de Harry o encararam ressentidos e Draco sentiu o corpo reagir "Por Merlin, eu quero foder ele agora!".

Draco pegou a própria mochila e a entregou ao moreno.

-Por que está me dando isso? Vou ter que carregá-la de novo? – Harry mordeu os lábios.

-Sim... Mas também eu irei te emprestar a _minha_ capa da invisibilidade... – O loiro ficou com o rosto muito próximo do de Harry que pode sentir a sua respiração quente. – Eu quero terminar o que começamos aqui... No dormitório da Sonserina. – O rosto de Harry voltou a ficar rubro e o loiro teve que conter-se para não molestar o moreno novamente no meio da aula.

-Me encontre depois do intervalo. – O loiro ordenou.

-Mas temos aula depois do intervalo...

-Quem disse que me importo?... – Disse sorrindo malicioso.

**DXH**

-Você não me disse que ele estava fazendo esse tipo de coisa com você! – Seamus disse baixo, mas sem conter o irritamento na voz.

-Seamus... – Harry suspirou, não conseguia nem comer o que tinha em seu prato.

-Há quanto tempo ele vem abusando assim de você? – Perguntou zangado, o olhar do moreno mostrava sua mágoa, mas ele não encarava o irlandês.

-Desde ontem à noite... – Respondeu cansado.

-Por que você não me disse antes? – Seamus apertou seu braço e Harry voltou a suspirar.

-Porque você não pode fazer nada! – Harry disse ainda mirando o prato e Finnigan bufou.

-Harry nós temos que por um fim nisso! Ele não pode abusar de você! –Seamus apertava com mais força o braço de Harry que fez uma careta.

-Você está me machucando! – Tentou mover o braço para longe do irlandês.

-Aquele filho da puta! – Seamus continuou sem ouvir o garoto de ouro e sem se dar conta da força com que o apertava. – Foda-se tudo isso! Eu quero acabar com a raça dele e...

-Seamus! – Harry segurou seu braço tentando fazer com que Finnigan o soltasse.

-Desculpe. – O irlandês olhou surpreso quando percebeu o que fazia. – Eu não queria te machucar, mas é sério você não pode continuar...

Harry apertou a perna do irlandês quando viu Hermione se aproximar dos dois.

-Harry o que anda acontecendo? – O moreno a olhou cansado. "Por que todo mundo tem que ficar pegando no pé?"

-Nada... Está tudo normal... – Mentiu esperando que ela o deixasse em paz.

-Harry é obvio que tem algo erra... – Harry sentiu a moeda que Draco havia lhe dado queimar em seu bolso.

-Desculpe tenho que ir... Esqueci... Tenho... Que pegar uns papéis... – Saiu rapidamente do refeitório levando as duas mochilas, a sua e a de Draco.

Harry retirou a moeda do bolso e uma mensagem transcorreu no objeto _"Venha logo estou esperando_" O moreno suspirou e correu para as masmorras.

Draco estava encostado próximo a pintura que dava acesso a Sonserina.

-Você demorou! – O loiro resmungou e Harry voltou a suspirar.

-Estava tentando almoçar... Malfoy você não pode f...

-Não posso? – O loiro o interrompeu. – Desde quando você me diz o que eu posso e o que não posso fazer, cicatriz? – Falou estreitando os olhos para o moreno. – Vista logo a capa, vamos entrar! – Ordenou pegando a mochila de Harry enquanto o moreno se escondia embaixo da capa levando a mochila do loiro.

**DXH**

**Ok... Acho que vou ter que explicar determinados fatores nessa fic, povo não me odeiem ok =S**

**Eis o motivo para o comportamento do Malfoy: Nosso querido Draco sempre foi inimigo do Harry, certo?... Entre os dois ****nunca****, repito ****nunca**** houve nada mais além de tensão. Sim estou seguindo muito o livro dessa vez.**

**Como os pares estão trocados, o garoto de ouro é passivo, a personalidade do loiro tem que ganhar mais força... E ele nunca foi bonzinho gente =P Quando o Harry é dominante, a personalidade dele aflora e vamos ele é bom moço, altruísta e está sempre fazendo o que é correto... Dray jamais foi assim – Risos. Ah mas isso vocês sabem, de qualquer forma respirem, eu prometi não mudar a personalidade do Draco para minha beta, mas nada a impede de mudar ao longo da fanfic ;D como vocês sabem eu gosto de criar laços entre os dois, então essa tensão que existe entre eles ****irá****, volto a afirmar ****irá**** aflorar em um romance muito açucarado ( mas precisaremos de mais alguns capítulos =P )**

**Bom isso é tudo, mas sério pessoal não se alterem ok, eu prometo fazer um romance dessa história, juro! ^_^**

Sandra Longbottom** – Ai moça você sabe como me deixar feliz né *-* Risos. Sim nosso Dray está muito malvadinho, mas eu vou melhorar ele ;D espero que este capítulo esteja bom também ^_^**

Leh Malfoy – **Verdade ele foi mesmo ._. É claro que o Harry tinha que provocar u.ú Inimigos desde a infância são assim mesmo xP E você já sabe que eu planejo um romance açucarado?! – Risos. Suspeito que minha beta falou com você ;P Brincadeira, mas é isso mesmo, logo, logo farei o loiro ficar aos pés do garoto de ouro, mas aí demora um pouquinho ^_^**

Meel Jacques** – Vou pedir mais calma ;S Mas respira viu, prometo que vou fazer um romance! É que demora um pouquinho para criar um relacionamento entre esses dois cabeçudos. Mas não desiste da fic ok Meel ^_^ **

BloodyMatt **– Dray provando que é malvado o suficiente para honrar o nome da Sonserina – Risos. E tenho a impressão que o Seamus não está muito feliz ;P Mas novamente muita calma, eu vou melhorar tudinho no final ou perto dele – Risos. Estamos apenas no começo da fanfic :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**E mais uma cena pesada :O**

***HxD***

No dormitório da Sonserina Draco arremessou a bolsa de Harry em um canto.

-Apareça cicatriz... – Malfoy ordenou.

Harry a contra gosto obedeceu, deu um longo suspiro enquanto encarava o loiro, o sonserino retirou a varinha do bolso e começou a lançar diversos feitiços no cômodo trancando-o.

-O que você está planejando fazer? – Harry perguntou apreensivo.

-Você realmente não sabe? – O loiro perguntou malicioso.

Harry encolheu os ombros e mordeu os lábios, é claro que sabia das intenções do loiro, contudo ainda voltou a perguntar.

-O que você vai fazer? – O loiro sorriu ficando muito próximo do grifinório.

-Algo bom... – O sonserino disse beijando o pescoço do moreno, Harry colocou uma das mãos sobre o braço do loiro na tentativa de fazê-lo parar, de subido Draco pareceu muito irritado.

-Sério?! – Ele perguntou furioso. – Você vai tentar me fazer parar? - Draco estreitou os olhos. – Você realmente me irrita... – O loiro agarrou o membro de Harry sem dar ao moreno tempo de pará-lo. –Me nega... Mas está duro... – Disse massageando Harry que não conseguiu conter um gemido.

-Pa.. Ah... Re... – Harry respondeu sem fôlego.

-Está bem, então... – O loiro disse cruel soltando o grifinório.

Harry observou confuso o loiro se dirigir até sua cama e se deitar com os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Tire a roupa.

-O quê?

Você ouviu tire a roupa! – Harry mordeu os lábios com muita força.

-Eu não...

-Você vai! – O loiro o encarou zangado. – Você realmente acha que eu não vou mostrar aquelas fotos para todo mundo?

Harry o encarou com seus olhos verdes cheios de aflição, mas isso não suavizou a expressão de Malfoy que ainda esperava que o outro o obedecesse.

-Malfo...

-É majestade...

-Majestade eu...

-Hey cabeção, eu te dei uma ordem. – Draco disse impetuoso. – Obedeça! – Disse pausadamente.

Harry olhou para baixo e respirou pesadamente, devagar ele começou a desfazer o nó na gravata, o loiro suavizou sua expressão quando o moreno se submeteu a sua vontade. O grifinório tinha as feições rubras enquanto removia a camisa muito devagar.

-Se apresse cicatriz... Eu tranquei o quarto, mas imagine se alguém conseguir entrar aqui? – Disse cruel.

Harry respirou fundo e removeu suas calças, Draco sorriu com malícia quando viu o membro duro do moreno pelo tecido da cueca.

-Tire _toda_ a roupa. – O loiro disse autoritário e Harry engasgou nas próprias palavras.

-Ma... Mas...

-Retire a cueca Potter! – O loiro frisou cada palavra em sua ordem.

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho vivo e sua respiração se tornou pausada. O moreno virou o rosto quando reparou no olhar de cobiça do outro, e removeu sua última peça de roupa.

-Bom... – O loiro continuou deitado em sua cama. – Agora venha aqui. – Harry seguiu até o loiro timidamente tentando cobrir seu corpo com as mãos. – Fique em cima de mim. – O moreno parecia relutante. – Agora!

Harry ficou por cima do loiro na cama, sentado em cima dos quadris do outro. O moreno se arrepiou quando sentiu a ereção do outro roçar na sua, a única coisa que os separavam eram as vestes do sonserino.

-Eu... Não pensei que você _fosse_... – Harry começou a dizer embaraçado, mas o loiro o cortou.

-Eu não _sou_... – O sonserino mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto falava. – Eu estou apenas... Fazendo de você uma das _minhas_ posses. – Disse com uma careta.

Harry tentou mirar qualquer outra coisa, sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho e respirava de forma irregular.

-Já que toda vez que eu te toco você tenta me impedir... Faremos diferente dessa vez... Você vai guiar. – Harry o encarou confuso. – Beije-me! – Disse em tom imperativo.

Harry ficou parado em cima do loiro que se preparava para reclamar com o moreno, mas logo sentiu os lábios do outro pressionados contra os seus. Draco não conduzia a beijo era o moreno, o loiro manteve sua posição com os braços atrás da cabeça, não tocando no grifinório.

Harry deslizou a língua na boca de Draco de forma tão suave e delicada que o loiro se sentiu atordoado de prazer, o sonserino conteve-se para não agarrar o moreno e o colocar embaixo de seu corpo, mas já havia se decidido "Eu vou ensinar para ele...".

Quando ambos ficaram sem fôlego, Harry levantou um pouco fazendo o olhar de ambos se encontrar "Ele gostou?" Draco pensou quando observou a expressão do moreno, Potter parecia embaraçado e virou o rosto.

-Sente-se bem Potter? – O loiro provocou. "Ele fica adorável assim..." Draco pensou quando viu o rosto do outro ficar ainda mais rubro.

-Cale-se Malfoy... – O grifinório respondeu encabulado.

Harry sentiu umas das mãos do loiro tocar sua face, fechou os olhos apreensivo esperando que Draco o forçasse a virar em sua direção, contudo abriu os olhos surpreso quando a mão do loiro lhe acariciou gentilmente. O moreno olhou para o sonserino com ar suspeito, mas Draco não encarava os olhos de Harry, estava focado em sua bochecha e subiu o olhar até seu cabelo assim como sua mão.

-Apesar da aparência é muito macio... – O loiro disse para si mesmo, e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso.

-O quê?...

Quando Draco ouviu Harry pareceu ficar embaraçado como se não tivesse se dado conta das suas ações anteriormente.

-Na... Não importa! – Respondeu sem graça. – Use o feitiço! – Ele pegou em cima da cabeceira sua varinha e a entregou ao grifinório.

Harry ainda tinha no rosto uma expressão confusa, Draco então voltou a mandar.

-Use o feitiço Potter! Agora!

Harry mordeu os lábios, sabia qual era o feitiço que o loiro estava falando, suspirou e levantou um pouco para lançar o feitiço entre suas pernas.

-O que está esperando? Coloque-o dentro de você... – Draco disse olhando para o corpo nu do outro.

Harry sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões, seu corpo tremia não podia negar que seu corpo reagia ao loiro, sua ereção implorava por alívio, mas sua consciência vociferava pesada "Seamus...".

-Depressa... – Draco mandou.

Harry saiu de seus devaneios e abriu as calças do loiro, liberando o membro rígido do outro que pulsou quando o moreno o tocou.

-Ah... Va... Vai logo... – Malfoy gemeu rouco.

Harry piscou algumas vezes respirando fundo e montando sobre o ego do outro, sentiu o membro de Draco o penetrar fundo e mordeu os lábios.

-Mova-se... – O loiro tentou ordenar, mas sua voz saiu quase em suplica, tentava se conter ao máximo para não colocar as mãos sobre o moreno.

Harry começou a se mover devagar contraindo o corpo, sentia a luxúria tomar conta de si, começou a acelerar o ritmo e viu Draco perder a sanidade embaixo de si "Ah foda-se a lição..." O loiro pensou louco para colocar suas mãos sobre a pele do moreno. Esticou as mãos e agarrou a bunda do grifinório o fazendo se chocar com seu corpo, Potter gemeu alto.

-Ah... Draco... – Harry chamou pelo nome do outro e Malfoy o olhou surpreso "Ele... Disse meu _nome_?..." Sentiu o corpo tremer estava no seu limite, agarrou o membro do grifinório e começou a masturbá-lo.

Harry estava muito embaraçado, mas não conseguia conter seus gemidos e a mão do sonserino em si o estava deixando louco.

Ambos chegaram ao êxtase exaustos, o moreno deixou o corpo cair por cima do loiro mantendo a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e uma das suas pernas estava entre as do sonserino. Os dois respiravam pesadamente cansados após suas ações.

Draco sentia o perfume do moreno, que estava com a cabeça logo abaixo de si, voltou a tocar os cabelos de Harry em uma carícia "Ele é _meu_... Então posso fazer o que bem entender..." Pensou ainda se sentindo encabulado por ter sido pego anteriormente admirando o grifinório. Dessa vez Potter tinha o rosto virado para o lado oposto, então o loiro não podia dizer que expressão o outro tinha, mas como não mostrava nenhuma objeção aos gestos de Malfoy o sonserino continuou assim por um tempo.

Draco reparou como a respiração do outro se matinha tranquila "Ele está dormindo?..." O loiro se moveu devagar retirando a cabeça de Harry de seu ombro e levantou-se da cama checando o moreno. O grifinório estava com uma expressão pacifica no rosto, dormindo sereno, Draco se aproximou e tirou os óculos de Harry colocando-os sobre a cabeceira.

Draco o observou por um tempo e o viu encolher o corpo, pegou um lençol e cobriu o moreno. Malfoy foi até a cozinha voltou para o cômodo com dois pratos de sobremesa ambos com mousse, sentou-se na cama ao lado do moreno e o fitou.

Era incomum o sonserino ver alguma expressão como essa do grifinório, sempre se encararam com inimizade, os raros sorrisos que havia visto de Potter não eram dirigidos ao loiro, contudo agora podia ver claramente uma expressão nova do moreno "Tão sereno...".

Depois de um tempo viu Harry se mover levemente, e abriu os olhos devagar estreitando-os.

-Seus óculos estão na cabeceira... – Disse observando o moreno.

O garoto de ouro colocou os óculos e mirou o lençol sobre si, encarou o sonserino que desviou o olhar para o prato com o doce.

-Se quiser tem outro prato com mousse... Não consegui comer dois... – Draco mentiu para o moreno já que havia trazido a sobremesa para Harry.

O grifinório olhou para o prato e continuou sem ação, tinha no rosto uma expressão confusa, mordeu os lábios e perguntou.

-Que horas são?

-Quase cinco... Não vamos chegar a tempo para o período da tarde, se é o que está pensando... – Viu o moreno passar as mãos pelos cabelos e sentar-se na cama.

Harry pegou o prato de mousse e comeu em junto com o loiro. Quando ambos terminaram um silêncio constrangedor dominou o local, o moreno não entendia nenhuma das ações do sonserino. Não havia sido a primeira vez que Draco agia estranho, lembrava-se claramente de quando o sonserino havia tentado consolá-lo por causa de Ron. "Em um momento me tortura e depois..." Pensava confuso.

Harry estava tão distraído que não viu o sonserino lhe estender suas roupas.

-O período da tarde vai acabar logo... Ou seja, o pessoal do sétimo ano provavelmente vai voltar para o dormitório... – Harry saiu de seus devaneios pegando suas roupas e se vestindo.

-Vou te levar até a pintura... Pegue a capa. – Draco voltou a dizer sem expressão, e assim Harry o seguiu para sair da Sonserina.

**DXH**

**E eu vou dobrar esse loiro xP logo, logo povo ;D**

Sandra Longbottom** – Hehe obrigada :D dá uma pena do Seamus... Mas o Dray ai, ai viu, só por Merlin ;P**

Lilly** - *-* Muito obrigada moça – Risos (Sou só um pouco perv xP não é muito não juro) E bom eu ainda vou decidir o que faço com o Seamus... =S, mas logo resolveremos tudo**

BloodyMatt** – Bom não posso negar que todos os Sonserinos agem dessa maneira... Mas fala a verdade quem não gosta do pessoal da casa das cobras ;P**

Mary P. Malfoy** – Blaise e Ron está aí um casal que provavelmente pega fogo O.o Risos. Mas o ruivinho é da Mione não posso fazer isso xD E você adivinhou mais uma ceninha caliente ;P É a tensão desses dois que não para! – Risos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD***

Harry voltou desconcertado para Grifinória sua mochila estava agora com a sua capa da invisibilidade, e de acordo com Malfoy "Ela não é tão divertida... Fique com ela.".

O garoto de ouro não compreendia o sonserino "O que diabos há com ele?!" Refletia zangado "Em um minuto me tortura, trata mal, e no outro me traz sobremesa, me cobre com o lençol e por todos os demônios, me devolve a capa da invisibilidade?!" Essas mudanças de comportamento de Malfoy o estavam deixando-o maluco.

Entrou dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória e foi agarrado pelos ombros por Seamus que o segurava transtornado.

-Você estava com _ele_ não estava?! – O irlandês vociferou baixo. – Ele _fez _com você? – Harry desviou do olhar do namorado sentindo-se culpado, Finnigan apertou ainda mais o moreno esperando que ele lhe desse uma resposta.

-Seamus... – Harry choramingou, seus ombros doíam com a força que o outro o segurava. – Está me machucando...

-Vocês _fizeram_, não foi? Posso sentir o perfume dele em você... – Harry viu a fúria nos olhos do outro. – Você nem ao menos tenta impedi-lo, não é? – O irlandês chacoalhou Harry.

-Pare! – O moreno sabia que com a força que Seamus lhe apertava iria ficar com marcas.

-Eu sei por que você não tenta impedi-lo, você gosta não é? – O irlandês falou baixo e o chacoalhou feroz. – Toda vez que aquele bastardo te chama você o atende como um puto! – Seamus soltou o moreno bruscamente que bateu as costas na parede com força.

Os poucos alunos que estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória olharam com curiosidade a cena, Harry olhava magoado para o namorado, o irlandês pareceu se dar conta do que havia feito e se aproximou de Harry.

-Desculpe, desculpe... Eu não sei... É que me subia à cabeça... – O irlandês tentava se desculpar oscilante envergonhado por suas ações.

-Eu só quero me deitar... – Harry saiu de perto do namorado com uma expressão melancólica no rosto, sentiu o outro tentar lhe segurar pelo braço, mas se soltou negando com a cabeça e subindo para o dormitório.

**HXD**

No dia seguinte Harry ignorou o irlandês, estava sentado no refeitório encarando seu prato, sabia que Seamus o mirava arrependido, mas o garoto de ouro não queria falar com ninguém. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo e suspirou.

Sentiu em seu bolso a moeda que Draco havia lhe dado queimar e fechou os olhos, logo em seguida observou o objeto que tinha uma mensagem _"Venha para o corredor"_ Harry respirou pesado e seguiu para fora do grande salão sem olhar para ninguém.

No corredor o moreno não viu ninguém.

"Tomara que tenha mudado de ideia..." Mas logo sentiu uma mão lhe agarrar e o arrastar para uma sala vazia.

Viu Draco fechar a porta e não lhe deu tempo para mais nada, pois sentiu os lábios do outro irem de encontro aos seus, as mãos de Draco seguravam seu rosto levemente como uma carícia e Harry não pode deixar de voltar a se sentir culpado "Por que diabos eu me sinto atraído por _ele_?!" O moreno pensou se recordando das palavras cruéis porém verdadeiras do namorado, obedecia o sonserino cegamente, claro que estava sobre condição de chantagem, contudo nenhuma vez tinha tentado _realmente_ impedir o loiro.

Empurrou o sonserino de si e suspirou cabisbaixo, viu o outro não ficar zangado e sim confuso.

-Qual o problema?... – O loiro perguntou voltando a se aproximar.

Harry não respondeu apenas negou com a cabeça "Por quê?! Por quê?... Ele e Seamus trocaram de personalidade?" Pensava confuso. Draco era agora gentil e Seamus cruel. "Ambos loucos... Seamus louco de ciúmes e Malfoy louco... Louco... Apaixonad... Não! É impossível!" Harry agarrou aos próprios cabelos sua respiração saia cortada, fechou os olhos.

Draco observou o moreno por alguns segundos e então colocou uma das mãos gentilmente sobre seu cabelo negro o afagando. Harry abriu os olhos pesarosos "Mas que diabos! Quer me enlouquecer?!"

-Eu estive pensando... – Draco começou olhando para aqueles olhos verdes hesitantes cheios de aflição. – Tenho outro nome pelo qual quero que me chame...

Harry engoliu em seco.

-O que agora? Vossa alteza? Soberano supremo? Já sei... Deus! – Respondeu exaltado, essa mudança de comporto do sonserino o deixava desconcertado.

-Não... – O loiro se aproximou de seu ouvido e Harry tremeu sentindo a respiração do outro. – Draco... – O moreno tentou inalar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, mas não conseguiu apertou as mãos em punho "Ele... Ele...".

-Você e Seamus são... Dois idiotas! – Harry correu para fora da sala atordoado, sem esperar pela resposta do outro.

-Seamus?... – O sonserino repetiu perplexo, suspirou sem seguir o moreno.

Draco sabia que seu comportamento havia mudado, e o grande culpado era o grifinório, não conseguia mais pensar em nada além do garoto de ouro.

Passou a noite inteira relembrando de como o outro a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, claro havia sido um momento de luxúria, contudo o havia deixando-o vacilante, afrouxou o nó na gravata pensativo.

"É claro que ele está confuso..." Draco encarou o teto, tentava encontrar uma maneira de tratar melhor o grifinório, "Ele é meu... Quero tratá-lo melhor por que... Por que..." Draco chutou a mesa a sua frente, não conseguia admitir nem para si mesmo, fechou os olhos e se recordou de como o outro dormiu sereno em seus braços.

-Merda... Vamos acabar todos loucos...

**DXH**

Draco seguiu para aula de poções e encontrou o garoto de ouro na sala, estava quase na última carteira, ao lado de Goyle "Obviamente está tentando se esconder..." Pensou suspirando, observou Seamus também entrar na sala e olhar para o moreno desolado "Parece que ele está evitando você também '_Melhor da Grifinória'_" Draco pensou zangado quando o irlandês lhe encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

Malfoy sentou-se na única cadeira atrás de Goyle, ficando assim mais próximo do moreno de olhos verdes, riu quando percebeu que o namorado de Harry lhe fazia uma careta.

A aula seguia maçante, o professor Slughorn parecia contar uma história de dormir pelo jeito que lia o livro de feitiço. Draco mantinha uma das mãos segurando o rosto enquanto mirava o grifinório que parecia prestar atenção na aula, o loiro bufou e observou Goyle que estava a sua frente, o garoto dava risinhos cruéis com Nott.

"O que esse pateta está fazendo?..." Pensou irritado quando viu Nott passar para o garoto mais robusto um pacotinho.

-Vai... Azara _ele_. – Nott disse baixinho para Goyle que sorriu retirando do pacotinho uma bolinha muito pequenininha.

Draco reconheceu na hora o que era aquela bolinha, Gregory falou um baixo "Wingardium leviosa" e a bolinha se moveu devagar até Harry, o loiro retirou a varinha das vestes e lançou um feitiço fazendo a bolinha voar para longe do grifinório.

-Que porra?!... – Gregory berrou quando a bolinha não seguiu até o moreno, a classe prestou atenção nos sonserinos. O garoto mais robusto se virou e viu Draco com a varinha na mão. – Por que diabos fez isso?

-Desde quando lhe devo explicações?... – O loiro o encarou carrancudo.

-Traidor! Desde quando protege o santo Potter? – Goyle levantou de sua cadeira de forma ameaçadora encarando Malfoy que apenas rolou os olhos.

-Como se eu fosse ter medo de você Goyle... – O sonserino maior bateu com o punho na mesa tentando intimidar o loiro que continuou com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão. Harry olhava para a cena perplexo.

O professor não deu tempo para o garoto maior continuar a discussão.

-O que está havendo aí? – Horace perguntou desconfiado.

-Goyle estava tentando azarar Potter com uma das bolinhas de inchaço da Gemialidades Weasley, foi Nott quem deu a ideia... – Draco respondeu entediado e Goyle o levantou pelas vestes.

-Ora seu traidor!

-Tem certeza que vai querer brigar comigo Goyle?... – Disse baixo em tom de desafio. – Não se esqueça de quem é meu pai... Traidor ou não tenho muita influência e você sabe. – O garoto robusto ainda estreitou os olhos para Draco, mas o soltou.

-Gregory e Theodore venham cá e deixem-me ver essas bolinhas! – O professor mandou com cara de poucos amigos.

Os garotos arrastaram os pés até o professor que tomou o saquinho com as bolinhas encantadas e mandou que ambos seguissem até a sala da diretora.

Boa parte dos alunos encararam Malfoy abismados, o loiro apenas voltou para sua antiga pose de puro tédio. Harry também o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, quando o sonserino viu o garoto de ouro estava mirando-o deu-lhe os ombros.

**DXH**

-Devo dizer que estou surpreso... Por que me chamou? – Draco disse ao moreno que havia lhe enviado pela moeda _"Precisamos conversar"._

-E você ainda pergunta? – Harry perguntou exaltado. – Que diabos foi aquilo na aula de poções? – O loiro bufou.

-E eu pensando que você tinha me chamado para dar uns amassos. – Respondeu malicioso e o grifinório o encarou nervoso.

-Por que impediu o Goyle? – Draco coçou a orelha entediado.

-Preferiria que eu o deixasse te azarar?... – Perguntou com desdém e Harry mordeu os lábios confuso.

Draco cansado da conversa aproveitou a distração do moreno para enlaçá-lo com os braços, mas Harry tremeu quando o loiro lhe tocou as costas.

-O que foi? – O sonserino perguntou, quando Harry fez uma cara de agonia. – O que foi? – Harry não respondeu e Draco levantou a camisa do moreno olhando o que havia em suas costas, viu uma marca roxa em seu dorso. – Onde você fez isso? – O moreno apenas desviou o olhar sem responder.

O loiro o observou por alguns segundos.

-Eu e Seamus somos dois idiotas... – Draco repetiu o que o moreno havia lhe dito mais cedo. "Foi isso o que ele quis dizer?..." Draco pensou analisando o comportamento do grifinório.

-Seu _namoradinho_ fez isso? – Perguntou e o moreno não respondeu. – O irlandês fez isso? – Perguntou em um tom imperativo e estreitando os olhos para Harry.

O moreno suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça, logo encarou o loiro irritado como se perguntasse "O que isso tem haver com você?" Draco bufou.

-Termine com ele. – Disse autoritário.

-Eu não v...

-Eu não pedi Potter! – Draco lhe estreitou os olhos. – É uma ordem!

-Malfoy! Ele é o motivo da sua chantagem sobre mim! – Harry o encarou confuso.

-Não! Minha chantagem sobre você são as fotos... Seu relacionamento patético com o irlandês não tem nada haver com isso... Termine com ele, ainda hoje! – Malfoy o segurou pelo queixo o trazendo para um beijo suave. – E já disse para me chamar de Draco... – O sonserino viu o rosto do moreno ganhar um leve tom rosado e sorriu.

-Agora eu tenho que ir para aula... Nós veremos pela noite... – Respondeu com malícia.

***HxD***

**Ok, então... Eu poderia estar escrevendo histórias ou jogando vídeo game, mas aqui estou eu, pedindo humildemente para vocês irem dar uma olhada na minha página do youtube – Risos. Tem uns vídeos Drarry com os meus sims ^_^ o link está lá no meu perfil ;D**

Messing Around You** – Bom vai ser logo ._. Risos. Mas eu vou tentar ser boazinha com ele, mas não garanto nada xP Beijos.**

Lis Martin** – Obrigada pelos elogios e vou tentar melhorar minha escrita não se preocupe =D E pode ter certeza que o loiro vai ficar ainda mais fofo com o Harry é que demora um pouquinho -_- Risos.**

Mary P. Malfoy** – Né *-* He, he nunca contei mais amo a Hermione com o Ron, eles são tão fofos juntos ^_^ E esquenta não moça, ainda farei muitas cenas Drarry xD**

The Moony Girl** - *O* Moça muita obrigada. Sim verdade né, o Dray caidinho pelo Harry é fofo xP e concordo ai, ai eu também amo o Zabini ;D O Seamus vai ter que sofrer um pouquinho... Mas também olha quem ele foi escolher justo o moreno que pertence ao principezinho da Sonserina – Risos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD***

Harry respirou fundo antes de entrar na aula de Aritmância, além de estar atrasado, as palavras do loiro perambulavam em sua cabeça "Termine com ele!" Tinha em sua face um olhar desolado que só aumentou quando viu o namorado sentado na última cadeira, revirando as páginas de um livro obviamente mal humorado.

O garoto dourado sentou-se duas cadeiras a frente do irlandês que assim que reparou no moreno tentou chamar sua atenção.

-Harry... – Sussurrou já que a professora explicava para os alunos a matéria em voz alta. – Harry! – Voltou a chamar pelo garoto de olhos verdes que o ignorou.

Tudo que Potter conseguia ouvir em sua cabeça era a voz de Malfoy "Termine com ele, é uma ordem!" Tremeu na cadeira como se realmente estivesse ouvindo o loiro.

Logo o irlandês parou de chamar por Harry, o moreno respirou aliviado, contudo observou uma folha papel amassado flutuar perto de sua cabeça, um arrepio passou por sua nuca, pegou o pedaço de papel amassado e leu para si.

_"Você estava com ele não é?"_ Mirou a caligrafia do namorado tremida na folha e fechou os olhos, colocou o pedaço de papel na bolsa e não respondeu de volta.

"Malfoy só pode estar louco!... Por que ele me mandou fazer _isso_?..." Por um lado o moreno sentia-se arrasado em terminar o relacionamento com Seamus, mas por outro lado não conseguia evitar um sentimento de alívio também, o relacionamento de ambos não ia bem, e por mais que Harry odiasse admitir para si mesmo sentia algo pelo loiro "É apenas uma leve atração!" Pensava irritado, seu corpo reagia com o loiro de uma forma tão intensa que perdia o controle.

Sentiu algo bater levemente em sua cabeça e o tirar de seus devaneios, viu outro pedaço de papel amassado flutuar insistente ao seu lado.

_"O que ele te mandou fazer dessa vez? Um belo boquete?"_ Pelo jeito que Seamus havia escrito o bilhete, Harry sabia que o irlandês espumava de raiva, não era costume do outro grifinório ter uma letra tão feia.

Suspirou pesadamente. "Eu sinto muito..." Pensou o moreno e começou a escrever algo para o irlandês, amassou novamente a folha e a fez flutuar até Seamus, não se virou, pois sabia que o rosto do outro garoto se contorceria em fúria assim que terminasse de ler o que havia escrito.

"_Acho que devíamos terminar..."._

-O quê? – O irlandês berrou exaltado no fundo da sala.

Todos pararam para observar a reação inesperada de Seamus para uma aula maçante de Aritmância.

-Qual o seu problema senhor Finnigan? – A professora perguntou aborrecida. – Sinceramente seu comportamento anda muito mais _explosivo_ que o usual pelo que fiquei sabendo dos demais professores!

-Desculpe Madame... – O irlandês respondeu tentando se acalmar.

-Cinco pontos da Grifinória por me interromper jovenzinho... – A professora voltou a sua explicação, mas não sem antes murmurar um "Adolescentes..."

O garoto de ouro da Grifinória se encolheu na cadeira, querendo desaparecer de onde estava, já que sabia exatamente qual era o motivo do comportamento do _ex_-namorado.

**DXH**

O moreno passou a tarde evitando Seamus. Para não ter que conversar com o irlandês ficava sempre rodeado de amigos impedindo o outro garoto de perguntar-lhe o porquê do rompimento repentino, entretanto Harry suspeitava que o ex já soubesse que a mão do sonserino estava por trás de tudo.

Estava fazendo hora no refeitório com os amigos e Seamus lhe dirigia olhares atravessados e enraivecidos, claro que perceberá o plano do moreno de lhe evitar, mas uma hora iriam ficar sozinhos e o irlandês esperava pacientemente por esse momento.

-... E a pegada que o goleiro fez naquela partida foi incrível, não foi Harry? – O moreno engasgou quando Ron se dirigiu a ele "Hum? Ah... Certo, estamos falando de quadribol..." Harry tentou participar da conversa e afirmou com a cabeça.

O ruivo pareceu satisfeito com a afirmação do moreno e voltou a contar entusiasmado sobre a partida entre Rússia e Irlanda. Harry arriscou uma olhada para o ex que ainda o encarava atentamente, o moreno fechou os olhos respirando devagar.

O garoto dourado sentiu a moeda de Draco queimar em seu bolso e flexionou as sobrancelhas zangado "Pronto, é só o que me faltava..."

Levantou-se e percebeu que o irlandês havia feito o mesmo.

-Hey Harry aonde você vai? – Ron perguntou para o amigo que suspirou "Atender a vossa alteza..." Pensou fazendo uma careta.

-Eu vou até o banheiro... É rápido...

-Você também Seamus? – O ruivo perguntou ao irlandês.

-É... – Respondeu vago encarando Harry.

-Ah... Mas você nem contou para eles quando conheceu aquele goleiro irlandês lembra? – Harry comentou na esperança de fazer o ex ficar onde estava.

-Você conhece Liam Donovan? – Ron perguntou animado para o Seamus.

-Você não me contou isso cara! – Neville disse também entusiasmado.

Harry aproveitou que Seamus estava sendo bombardeado por perguntas e saiu do refeitório, no corredor viu a mensagem do loiro.

_ "Venha para o dormitório da Sonserina, traga a capa"_

**DXH**

-O que você quer agora?... –Harry perguntou cansado ao loiro retirando a capa de invisibilidade.

-Não é óbvio?... – Perguntou trazendo o corpo do moreno para próximo do seu, Harry torceu o rosto em uma careta.

-Eu não te entendo! – Respondeu amargurado.

-Você não tem que entender Potter, só obedecer... Falando nisso, terminou com o nosso amigo irlandês? – O loiro perguntou beijando o pescoço do moreno sentindo o outro se arrepiar em seus braços.

-Terminei... – Respondeu cabisbaixo. – E o que você ganha com isso? – Viu o loiro retirar a cabeça da linha de seu pescoço e encará-lo nos olhos.

-Você. – Respondeu sem rodeios e Harry ganhou um tom vermelho. – Vista a capa você vai entrar comigo no dormitório da Sonserina. – O moreno engoliu em seco e fez o que lhe havia sido mandado.

**DXH**

Quando entraram no dormitório Nott estava em uma das camas lendo um livro.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse na detenção... – O loiro perguntou carrancudo por ter seus planos estragados.

-E você achou mesmo que eu fosse ir? Deixe o pateta do Goyle realizar os trabalhos braçais. – Draco mordeu os lábios.

-Eu preciso do dormitório... – Nott colocou o livro sobre a cabeceira e encarou o loiro com malícia.

-Está aí algo interessante de se ouvir... Quem é a moça?... Não é a Pansy com certeza, ela é tão rodada que entra aqui mais que qualquer outra garota... – Disse com maldade, Draco apenas cruzou os braços.

-Você não precisa saber quem é... – Theodore deu os ombros como se não se importasse.

-Está bem... Mas saiba que isso não vai sair _barato,_ já que você tentou me ferrar com o Potter... – O outro sonserino respondeu entediado erguendo uma das mãos, Draco revirou os olhos foi até o baú e arremessou para Nott um saquinho com galeões.

-Bem... Espero que ela valha todo esse trabalho... – Theodore o encarou divertido. – Sinceramente te deixar esperando... – Respondeu debochado saindo do cômodo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Cicatriz... – O sonserino chamou pelo moreno quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

-Eu juro que não te entendo... – Harry retirou a capa e a guardou no baú olhando para o loiro com seus olhos hesitantes.

-Já disse que você não tem que entender nada Potter... Vá para minha cama. – Ordenou e Harry obedeceu.

-Não vai lançar um feitiço no dormitório?...

-Não, iria ficar muito na cara o que eu estaria _fazendo_... – Respondeu sentando-se na cama junto com o moreno. – Vou apenas lançar um feitiço nas cortinas... Assim não é tão suspeito. – Disse já retirando a varinha das vestes e lançando as azarações.

Draco se aproximou do moreno e o beijou suavemente, uma de suas mãos afagou o cabelo do grifinório, Harry dessa vez não protestou a nenhuma das investidas do sonserino que parou o beijo desconfiado.

-Não vai tentar me impedir?... – Harry o olhou cabisbaixo.

-Iria adiantar?... – Perguntou derrotado, e Draco sorriu.

-Você fica _adorável_ quando se rende... – Disse já forçando seus lábios contra os do moreno que havia começado a perguntar um confuso "O quê?".

Fez com que o grifinório deitasse na cama ficando com seu corpo por cima do de Harry, invadiu a boca do moreno com a língua e o acariciou no rosto com uma das mãos de forma suave e gentil.

Harry parou o beijo e segurou a mão do outro com uma expressão confusa e irritada.

-O que diabos você quer de mim? – O moreno perguntou e Draco suspirou "O que eu quero?... Nem eu mesmo sei..." O loiro não respondeu apenas mirou o outro que o encarava vacilante e trêmulo embaixo de seu corpo. – Por quê?... Você me tratou como um elfo e como um servo e agora... _Isso_... – Disse cansado.

-Eu não sei ao certo Potter... Você é _meu_... Me pertence... É só isso que há para saber! – Respondeu também nervoso, não queria admitir que gostava do moreno, se nem ao menos Lucius se mostrava afetuoso perante Narcissa por que ele deveria agir assim com Potter?

-_Seu_?... – Harry perguntou intrigado.

-É... – Draco respondeu desnorteado, observou os olhos verdes do moreno suavizarem sua expressão. – Se você é _meu_... Não tem porque eu lhe tratar mal... – Viu o moreno lhe encarar com uma expressão que não conseguia decifrar, bufou. – Feliz?!... Você estragou o _clima_. – Respondeu deixando a cabeça pender sobre o peito de Harry.

-Clima?...

-É Potter... Por Merlin, como você é _tapado_... – Sua voz saiu abafada contra o peito do grifinório, Harry torceu o rosto em uma careta.

-Então, eu vou voltar para grifinória! – Respondeu com o rosto rubro "Por que me incomodo com o jeito dele?" O sonserino não se moveu.

-Não... – Disse mimado. – Vai ficar aqui.

-Mas...

-Seria problemático te tirar da Sonserina nesse horário... E daqui a pouco o pessoal do sétimo ano vai entrar.

-Se sabia que isso iria acontecer porque me trouxe aqui?! – O moreno perguntou estressado, Draco não respondeu apenas virou o rosto em seu peito. - Malfoy respo...

-É Draco! – O loiro disse rabugento, Harry ficou em silêncio sentindo o rosto queimar.

-_Draco_...

-Você vai dormir aqui. – O loiro o interrompeu sabia que seu rosto devia ter ganhado um tom vermelho, mas não se preocupou já que sabia que o moreno não podia ver sua face pela posição que estavam.

-_Draco_... – O moreno voltou a chamar e o loiro sentiu enrijar-se.

-Pare de me irritar com essas perguntas e acaricie meu cabelo! – Ordenou sentindo dessa vez o rosto queimar por mandar o grifinório fazer algo do tipo, mas logo que as mãos de Harry lhe afagaram sentiu-se sonolento e adormeceu no peito do outro.

***HxD***

**xP Bye, bye Seamus... Ou seria até logo? ._.**

Messing Around You – **Você não tem ideia de como eu ri com o seu comentário xP E sim o Dray apaixonado é fofo *-***

GiovanaPotter - ***-* Muito bem vinda moça ;] E agradeço os elogios ^_^ Assim eu sei que a fic está boa. E concordo plenamente o Dray ciumento/possessivo é muito bom *-* Risos.**

Mary P. Malfoy – **O louco hein moça como consegue prever meus movimentos– Risos.** ** E o mais importante! Eu sabia que tinha achado seu nome familiar *-* Eu e minha beta lemos a sua fic :D Sério minha beta virava as paredes aqui porque não consegue saber o final da história – Risos. Vê se posta também viu que nós estamos te acompanhando ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Cena pesada ( novamente ._. )**

***HxD***

Draco acordou no dia seguinte sentindo seu travesseiro respirar "Ah claro, eu dormi em cima do cicatriz..." Uma das mãos do moreno estava sobre sua cabeça, o loiro moveu-se devagar para não acordar o grifinório. Observou a face adormecida de Harry por alguns segundos, e viu que Potter havia retirando os óculos e colocado-os sobre a cômoda ao lado do relógio.

"Dez e quinze... Estamos muito atrasados..." Fez uma careta, mas logo se sentiu despreocupado "Pelo menos não vou ter que pensar em um meio de tirar o cabeção do dormitório." Tentou mover-se com cautela para não acordar o grifinório, mas isso era uma tarefa quase impossível já que a cama em que estavam era demasiada pequena e não havia sido feita para duas pessoas.

-Que horas são?... – Harry perguntou esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos e logo em seguida dando um longo bocejo.

-Dez e quinze. – Draco respondeu calmo, o moreno sentou-se na cama de supetão quase derrubando o loiro.

-Dez e quinze? – Harry repetiu com os olhos arregalados. – Perdemos as três primeiras aulas da manhã?! – Disse chocado e Draco revirou os olhos.

-Já perdemos as aulas Potter... Não há porque se estressar agora. – O loiro observou Harry suavizar sua expressão.

Draco se levantou e puxou as cortinas de sua cama, como já imaginava o dormitório estava vazio, seguiu devagar até seu armário.

-Como pode ficar tão calmo em perder as aulas? – O moreno perguntou fazendo uma careta para o sonserino que riu enquanto escolhia suas vestes.

-Potter... Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Lorde das trevas e tudo mais, você acha mesmo que alguém vai ficar retido? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em deboche. – Talvez Goyle... Mas isso porque o cara é um trasgo com a varinha... – Harry acabou rindo inconscientemente do comentário do sonserino que o observou perplexo.

-O que foi?... – Harry perguntou sem jeito, quando reparou a maneira como Draco o encarava.

-Nada... – Acabou sorrindo. – É só que... Essa é a primeira vez que você sorri assim para mim. – As feições do moreno se tornaram rubras após o comentário do loiro. Draco terminou de escolher as vestes e se aproximou da cama onde Harry estava sentado. – Está com vergonha cabeção? – Provocou vendo Harry ficar ainda mais rubro.

-Na... Não enche Malfoy! – O sorriso na face do loiro se tornou ainda mais ousado e ele roubou do grifinório um selinho.

-Você fica _adorável_ assim... – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro que o empurrou.

-Eu vou voltar para o dormitório da grifinória...

-Você pode até ir, depois de tomar um banho comigo.

-O quê?

-Você ficou comigo a noite toda... E estragou o clima ontem, nada mais _justo_.

-E desde quando tem algo _justo_ nessa história toda?...

-Você tem razão... Mas não muda o fato de que eu te tenho em minhas mãos, então para o chuveiro. – O grifinório abriu a boca para argumentar.

-Eu não posso tomar banho aqui...

-E por que não? – Harry olhou para o teto tentando pensar em uma desculpa.

-Eu... Não... Tenho roupa.

-Ah... Isso não é problema... – O loiro sorriu com audácia. – Por isso peguei duas camisas... – A boca de Harry se abriu, mas ele não conseguiu produzir som, balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Acho que a camisa da Sonserina vai ficar muito bem em você...

-Eu... Não posso... Vestir isso! – O moreno falou pausadamente.

-E por que não? – Disse sem conseguir conter o riso. – Acho que vai combinar com seus olhos. – O moreno suspirou desamparado "Fazer todas as vontades do Malfoy é muito cansativo...".

Draco rumou em direção ao banheiro sem esperar pelo moreno, sabia que no final das contas Harry o obedeceria. O loiro não fez cerimônia se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, logo o grifinório se juntou a ele hesitante.

-Qual o problema Potter? Com medo que eu lhe agarre? – Perguntou cheio de malícia já trazendo Harry para si, apertando uma das coxas do moreno.

-Draco, por favor... – Harry disse baixinho tentando persuadi-lo, seus olhos verdes lhe rogavam para parar.

Draco bufou indiferente, não queria parar, mas a maneira como Potter havia falado com ele o deixou desconcertado, soltou o moreno à contra gosto e começou a lavar o próprio cabelo.

Harry mirou o outro garoto intrigado, quantas vezes não havia implorado para o loiro não abusar dele e o sonserino havia apenas o ignorado, "Por que agora ele se preocupa com o que eu quero e o que não quero?... Foi só por que eu o chamei pelo primeiro nome?... Ou... Essa mudança é... Porque... Ele está... Está... Apaix..." O moreno sentiu um arrepiou "Não... Ele não está... Está?" Pensou respirando com dificuldade.

Harry ainda olhava para o sonserino que lavava os cabelos embaixo da água, tinha os olhos fechados em desagrado, mas não havia ordenado nada abusivo para o moreno como era de costume, Potter sabia que o loiro não gostava de ser negado, contudo ali estava Draco fazendo uma de suas vontades?...

-Por que esse olhar de peixe morto? – A expressão do loiro ainda mostrava sua insatisfação, Harry apertou a mão em punho "Mas por que esse jeito estúpido?... Será mesmo que ele está?..." – Terra para cabeção ainda está nesse planeta? – Draco voltou a perguntar em deboche "Arrogante!" O moreno pensou irritado.

O garoto de ouro colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca de Malfoy sentindo os lábios macios do outro contra sua mão, viu o loiro lhe estreitar os olhos parecendo ficar zangado.

-Será que só dessa vez você pode ser _gentil_?! – O moreno disse exaltado, queria descobrir o que Malfoy sentia, mas a personalidade do outro era tão complexa, presunçosa e mimada que dificultava as coisas.

Viu o loiro o encarar também com curiosidade após seu comentário. Harry retirou a mão que tapava a boca do sonserino e o beijou de forma suave, um beijo tão terno, tão delicado que deixou ambos desconcertados.

Harry se afastou apenas para mirar as íris prateadas que o encaravam atordoadas, a expressão surpresa e dócil que o loiro lhe manifestou era a resposta que precisava.

-Você fala de mim... Mas é tão confuso quanto Potter! – O loiro resmungou o trazendo para um beijo ardente tão diferente do que o moreno havia lhe dado.

"Então acho que é só a _personalidade_ dele..." Harry concluía em sua mente, enquanto correspondia ao beijo do loiro "Talvez ele... Não consiga demonstrar o que sente por mim... Esse é o _jeito_ dele..." Pensou quando o sonserino lhe acariciou o cabelo. Draco em gestos demonstrava muito mais o que sentia do que com palavras.

A língua do loiro deslizava lasciva na boca de Harry aproveitando cada pedacinho lentamente, Harry gemeu quando sentiu a mão do loiro lhe apertar o mamilo, enquanto a outra mão do garoto descia em direção as suas nádegas apertando-lhe sem nenhum pudor.

O grifinório colocou uma das mãos sobre os ombros de Draco, não em uma tentativa de afastá-lo, mas para que assim seus corpos ficassem fixos um ao outro. Draco quase interrompeu o beijo para encarar o grifinório "Ele nunca agiu assim... Tão... _Cooperativo_..." O loiro pensou perplexo.

Draco sentiu a outra mão do moreno lhe tocar timidamente o abdômen foi uma carícia tão sutil, mas que foi capaz de enrijecer o loiro por completo.

-Acc... _Accio _varinha. – Draco gaguejou seu corpo tremia em excitação, precisava ter o corpo do moreno, iria falar para Harry afastar as pernas, mas o garoto agiu sem que ele precisasse lhe dizer nada, Draco arfou lançando o feitiço e derrubando a varinha no chão "Ele é _meu_."

Malfoy levantou uma das pernas do moreno e o prensou contra a parede, penetrou o grifinório, sentindo o outro arquear o corpo e lhe envolver com os braços, estavam tão próximos que seus tórax colidiam em um atrito cheio de prazer, mas o que fez o sonserino perder a cabeça foram os gemidos tímidos do moreno para si.

-Draco... Ah Draco... – Clamava pelo garoto que começou a se mover mais depressa sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo, agarrou a ereção do grifinório e o masturbou fazendo com que ambos chegassem ao clímax juntos.

Os garotos mantiveram a posição que estavam, respiravam pesadamente, Draco segurou Harry pela cintura e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno, o garoto de ouro lhe tocou os cabelos molhados afagando-os, a água do chuveiro caia insistentemente sobre ambos. Ficaram assim por um tempo até conseguirem esfriar a temperatura de seus corpos.

-Eu devia voltar para a Grifinória... – Harry comentou baixinho. Draco suspirou pegou duas toalhas e deu uma delas ao moreno de olhos verdes. Seguiram de volta para o dormitório enrolados nas toalhas. O loiro entregou um uniforme da Sonserina para o moreno.

-Eu...

-Suas roupas estão sujas... Só estou te emprestando. – A maneira como o loiro havia falado soou suave aos ouvidos de Harry. – Você vai se esconder embaixo de sua capa mesmo... Então... Qual o problema? – Harry ainda observou as vestes que o loiro lhe estendia. Vacilante ele aceitou a roupa de Draco e as vestiu.

-Ficou bom... Melhor que o uniforme da Grifinória, mas falta uma coisa importante. – Draco se aproximou do moreno com a gravata da Sonserina, e a vestiu no grifinório. – Agora sim... Muito _atraente_. – Disse para si mesmo.

-Está dizendo que eu sou bonito Malfoy?... – Harry provocou o loiro esperando-o deixá-lo sem graça, mas a reação do outro não foi a que esperava.

-É... Estou dizendo que você é bonito Potter. – O loiro sussurrou de uma forma predadora no ouvido do moreno que voltou a ficar rubro. – É muito fácil importunar você Potter. – Draco riu e Harry ficou ainda mais sem graça, pegou seu material e a capa pronto para sair do dormitório, mas o loiro o segurou. – Realmente você é muito bonito cicatriz... – Disse roubando do garoto dourado um beijo.

-Malfoy! – Harry protestou.

-Draco... – Corrigiu o moreno de forma suave e divertido em ver o outro irritado consigo. – Bem... Vista a capa vou te levar para fora da Sonserina.

Draco saiu de sua casa e fitou o nada no corredor, sabia que o grifinório ainda estava por ali.

-Até logo Potter... – Disse pronto para voltar, mas logo viu o moreno retirar a capa e aparecer na sua frente, Draco sorriu e Harry lhe beijou nos lábios.

-Então foi _aqui_ onde você passou a noite? – Seamus berrou saindo detrás de uma das pilastras assustando os dois garotos.

***HxD***

'**-' Estão lendo minha mente – Risos. xP**

Messing Around You – **É... Eu suspeito que Seamus não está feliz ._. Mas a reação dele vai ficar para o próximo capítulo xP**

Sandra Longbottom – **Né amor Drarry é fofo – Risos. E ainda suspeito que estão lendo minha mente – Rindo alto aqui. ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD***

-Foi divertido _transar_ com esse crápula? – Seamus berrou furioso para Harry.

O garoto de ouro se afastou de Draco assustado, o moreno engoliu em seco ao ver o irlandês se aproximar dos dois com seus olhos tempestuosos.

-O que você quer _leprechaun_? – Draco zombou do irlandês com desdém, Finnigan tremeu de raiva.

-Você realmente passou a noite com esse _filho da puta_? – O irlandês perguntou a Harry ignorando Draco e agarrando o moreno pelos braços com as duas mãos.

-Seamus... – Harry choramingou com a força que o irlandês o pressionava.

-Hey solta ele! – Malfoy puxou Finnigan para longe de Harry. – Você é retardado ou o quê? – O loiro mantinha uma das mãos pressionando o braço do irlandês, assim como Seamus havia feito com Harry. – Não acha que está descontando na pessoa errada seu imbecil!

-Isso é tudo sua culpa! – O irlandês respondeu delirante em sua fúria.

-Eu vi o que você fez nas costas do Potter! Deixou hematomas, seu maldito duende! – Draco disse confrontando-o.

-Doninha de merda! – Finnigan sentiu o sangue ferver enquanto o loiro falava consigo,e socou de surpresa o rosto do loiro que não teve tempo de se esquivar do ataque.

Draco revidou socando a barriga do irlandês que engasgou buscando por ar, mas assim que se recuperou forçou o corpo contra o de Draco derrubando-o no chão, ambos se socavam sem medir forças.

-Parem! Parem! – Harry tentava puxar o ex-namorado de cima do sonserino.

Enquanto Harry puxava Finnigan o irlandês virou de supetão acertando o garoto de ouro em cheio, o moreno cambaleou para trás batendo em uma armadura e caindo inconsciente no chão.

-Seu bastardo! – Malfoy aproveitou o momento de distração de Seamus e acertou um soco no rosto do irlandês que caiu para o lado desnorteado.

Draco retirou a varinha das vestes e lançou a maldição do corpo preso sobre o irlandês.

-Para sua sorte estou sem tempo para você! – Draco disse com desdém para Finnigan que estava imobilizado no chão.

O loiro se dirigiu até Harry e o segurou.

-Hey cabeção! – Draco o chacoalhou na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar. – Vamos, acorde e pare de fazer corpo mole! – O loiro colocou uma das mãos atrás da nuca do grifinório e sentiu um líquido espesso escorrer. – Sangue?... – Draco disse confuso, olhou para a armadura que Harry havia colidido, o armamento possuía uma lança que também estava manchada de sangue.

-Gnomo retardado olha o que você fez! – Draco berrou para o corpo imobilizado do irlandês no chão. – E agora cicatriz?... – O sonserino colocou o corpo desacordado de Harry sobre suas costas e o ergueu da melhor forma que pode.

-Eu realmente queria que você fosse mais leve Potter! Seria bem mais fácil te levar de cavalinho até a enfermaria. – Draco resmungou enquanto se apressava pelos corredores.

O loiro finalmente conseguiu chegar à enfermaria e chutou a porta dupla, já que tinha as mãos ocupadas.

-Madame Pomfrey! – Ele berrou. - Madame Pomfrey! – Ele berrou mais alto e a enfermeira apareceu assustada.

-Por Morgana menino! Que gritari... – A enfermeira se sobressaltou quando reparou em Harry. – O que houve? – Disse dando passagem para que Draco entrasse, o loiro colocou o garoto dourado sobre uma das camas.

-O que houve? – Madame Pomfrey voltou a perguntar já se debruçando sobre o moreno.

-Bem... – Draco começou a falar inseguro. – Teve uma briga e...

-Uma briga?! – O rosto da enfermeira estava torcido em uma careta. – Sinceramente vocês dois!...

-A culpa não foi minh... – Draco tentou se defender, mas Madame Pomfrey já o empurrava porta a fora.

-Estão sempre brigando! – A enfermeira o ignorou. – Não sei qual o motivo dessas desavenças! Ande, sai rapaz, irei cuidar de Harry agora! – Draco bufou quando a enfermeira fechou a porta não o deixando ficar dentro do aposento.

-Ótimo!... – Disse sarcástico.

**DXH**

Draco ficou do lado de fora escondido esperando que a enfermeira saísse, chegou a ver Hermione Granger e mais tarde Ron Weasley entrarem na ala hospitalar "Os malditos escudeiros..." Pensou roendo uma de suas unhas.

Durante a hora do almoço Madame Pomfrey finalmente deixou sua sala e Draco entrou na enfermaria, Harry que estava sentado em umas das camas encarou surpreso o sonserino.

-E então... Ganhou uma nova cicatriz cabeção? – O loiro disse em tom de zombaria, contudo Harry podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos cinzentos.

-Não... Não tenho uma nova cicatriz... Por que não entrou antes?...

-Madame Pomfrey deve ter achado que foi minha culpa... Quem pode culpá-la?... – Draco se aproximou de Harry e estendeu a mão lhe tocando a nuca. – Tinha bastante sangue aí... – O loiro se sentou em uma das camas ao lado do moreno, o grifinório o olhou apreensivo. – Qual o problema cabeção? – Harry lhe negou com a cabeça.

-_Nada..._ É só que... Bem Seamus disse a todos que foi você quem me atacou, Hermione e Ron vieram me contar a pouco tempo atrás...

-Aquele maldito gnomo pode dizer o que quiser... Eu não me importo, mas e a sua cabeça, não dói mais? Se quiser posso chamar a enfermeira... Droga se eu não tivesse socado e lançado o feitiço naquele imbecil teria te trazido aqui mais cedo...

-Não está tudo bem... – Harry disse ainda lhe encarando apreensivo.

-Sério cabeção, o que há de errado com você?...

-Já disse que não é _nada_! – O moreno respondeu se exaltando, e o loiro lhe fez uma careta.

-Está bem então cabeçudo! – Draco respondeu incomodado com o comportamento do grifinório e saiu do cômodo "O que deu nele agora?" Pensava frustrado consigo mesmo.

Mesmo depois de ter visto o loiro sumir pela porta dupla Harry ainda mantinha um olhar apreensivo como se Draco ainda estivesse no cômodo, colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça e suspirou lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Hermione antes do sonserino entrar.

_-Harry... – A morena começou a falar de um jeito tenso. – Seamus me contou tudo..._

_ -Hum?... – O moreno balbuciou nervoso._

_ -Sobre vocês dois juntos e... E a chantagem do Malfoy... – Harry engoliu em seco e não disse nada, a garota então continuou. – Ele me disse que Malfoy vinha abusando de você e que é culpa dele você estar aqui. – O grifinório abriu a boca surpreso não conseguindo produzir nenhuma resposta. – Foi ele quem te bateu, não foi?_

_ A cabeça de Harry girou nesse momento "Seamus havia contado para Hermione? Ele contou que é gay?..." O moreno mordeu os lábios ainda mantendo-se em silêncio "Seamus colocou toda a culpa no Malfoy?... Mas... Foi ele quem me socou... Malfoy estava... Estava... Me defendendo..." Harry sentiu o corpo tremer._

_ -Hermione... – O moreno começou atordoado._

_ -Não se preocupe, Seamus também me falou das fotos, já tenho um plano para pegá-las vou usar a sua capa da invisibilidade e entrar na Sonserina, só que eu não sei a senha... Mas você sabe não é?_

_ -Ah... É... Dragão alado... – Harry respondeu sem pensar muito já que outra coisa lhe preocupava "Ron! Se Ron... Ele sabe?... Oh... Ele vai me odiar! Nunca mais irei poder visitar a Toca?!" – Hermione... Você não contou nada para o Rony?... Contou? – Perguntou receoso, a garota sorriu entendendo seu comportamento._

_ -Não... Quando você estiver mais seguro de si conversamos com ele. – Assim que a morena terminou de falar a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Ron entrou._

_ -É verdade que o Malfoy bateu em você no corredor? – O amigo entrou agitado e Hermione rolou os olhos. – Neville me contou que encontrou Seamus paralisado no corredor e foi tudo culpa do Malfoy... – Ron disse exaltado._

_ -Bem... – Harry começou a dizer, mas Hermione o interrompeu._

_ -Ron, vamos deixar o Harry descansar, ok... – Hermione disse já arrastando o namorado consigo._

_ -Não se preocupe amigão! A gente vai dar um jeito naquela doninha! – O ruivo disse antes de sair do aposento._

-Isso não vai acabar bem... – Harry disse para si mesmo.

**DXH**

Já era noite e Harry ainda se matinha na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey queria ter certeza que o feitiço que havia lançado no grifinório iria funcionar com eficácia em sua lesão.

O garoto dourado jantou na enfermaria, ele era o único no aposento suspirou reprovando a si mesmo "Eu devia ter explicado... Para Hermione... E para o Malfoy também..."

O garoto de ouro viu a porta da enfermaria abrir e uma cabeça loira espiar dentro do cômodo.

-Ela está aqui?...

-Quem?

-Ora quem?! A bruxa velha! – Draco disse já entrando no aposento. – Aquela enfermeira me dá arrepios!

-Por que está aqui?...

-Por nada... Vim para checar a sua cabeça grande. – Disse zombeiro.

-Você podia ser mais gentil... – Harry disse com uma careta.

-Se eu _fosse_ gentil não seria Draco Malfoy... – Disse colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Harry e acariciando seus cabelos negros. – Quer que eu te chame de _docinho_ por algum acaso? – Disse ainda em tom de zombaria.

Nesse momento a porta da enfermaria foi novamente aberta por Hermione Granger.

-_Você _aqui! – A morena falou em tom acusatório, Draco rolou os olhos.

-Se não é a sang... – Draco mordeu os lábios, observando o moreno fazer uma careta antecipada. – Sabichona... – Corrigiu-se "Cabeção idiota..." Pensou também fazendo uma careta.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha perante o insulto do loiro, era de costume ele dizer "sangue-ruim", contudo ela ignorou o fato.

-Já sei de tudo que você andou fazendo Malfoy! – O sonserino deu os ombros.

-Do que está falando? – Perguntou sem muito interesse.

-Das fotos! – A garota ergueu um punhado de fotos. – Sei de todas as coisas ruins que você fez com o Harry! – Draco piscou lentamente os olhos finalmente entendendo do que a garota falava, abriu a boca abalado. – Você deve estar muito feliz por conseguir mandá-lo para enfermaria!

-Eu não o mandei para a enfermaria! – Se defendeu ainda aturdido "Se ela tem as fotos... Então o Potter... Potter... Não é mais... _Meu_..." – Devolva as fotos! – Sua voz saiu angustiada "Preciso dessas fotos!" Pensou aflito.

-Não! – A garota disse segura de si. – Você não vai mais fazer o que quiser de Harry!

-Co... Como você as pegou?... – Draco perguntou suspeito "Talvez ela esteja blefando... Afinal eu coloquei uma azaração para proteger as fotos".

-Você acha mesmo que aquele feitiço que você lançou no dormitório da Sonserina iria me impedir de pegá-las? - Hermione disse orgulhosa de si mesma, azarações sempre foram sua especialidade e quebrá-las era apenas mais um de seus dons.

Draco encarou Harry com a boca seca "Não vou mais poder tocá-lo?... Fazê-lo meu?..." Viu o garoto de ouro olhar para o chão desolado. "Diga alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa!"

-É isso?... Terminamos _a chantagem_ desse jeito?! – Draco perguntou a Harry nervoso, o garoto não havia se pronunciado em nada mantinha-se sentado na cama não encarando ninguém.

-Deixe-o em paz! Você não vai mais dominá-lo! Já não basta todas as _maldades_ que você fez? – Draco sentiu a respiração ficar mais pesada "_Maldades_?... Sim haviam sido _maldades_... Mas... Mas... Isso foi antes..." – Afaste-se do Harry, Malfoy!

-Não foram todas _maldades_! – Brandou o loiro. – Potter?... – Se dirigiu ao moreno em um tom mais suave.

O garoto de ouro ofegou "Não era isso que eu queria desde o início?... Ficar livre de Malfoy... Agora... Ele não vai mais me controlar... Não vai mais me _tocar_..." Harry apertou a mão em punho. "Eu não sou mais uma das posses dele... Então por que me sinto tão... Infeliz?..."

-Potter?... – Draco voltou a chamá-lo.

Contudo a cena foi interrompida assim que Madame Pomfrey entrou no recinto.

-Mas que gritaria é essa?! – A enfermeira esbravejou. – Eu mantive o menino aqui para que ele pudesse descansar e vocês dois entram aqui e fazem um alvoroço?! Vamos, Vamos! Fora da enfermaria os dois! – E Madame Pomfrey expulsou ambos antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

**DXH**

**Risos nervosos – Desculpem pela demora... Digamos assim que eu não sabia mais o que escrever :S mas tudo bem agora minha inspiração voltou he, he ^_^**

Sandra Longbottom** – Obrigado moça *-* he, he espero que esse daqui tenha ficado bom igual ao outro :D E realmente o Seamus deu o que falar... Para a Grifinória inteira :O**

Mary P. Malfoy – **Não esquenta não moça ^_^ E sim os garotos estão em um estágio fofo *-* Risos. Eu li a sua fic já tem um tempinho esse capítulo parado está matando, eu te acho uma ótima escritora, comentei hoje ;D Eu ainda não fui na casa da Ly mas quando eu for pergunto qual a ideia dela para o final da fanfic, minha beta é bastante ativa no site, mas não tem conta :O Mas ela sempre comenta como Ly ;D e vê se atualiza viu faria muitos leitores felizes ^_^**

GiovanaPotter** – Eu admito eu ri do seu comentário, coitado do Seamus ele só foi tentar defender o que ele **_**achava**_** que era ele... Mas todos nós sabemos que não é ;P E concordo Harry com as vestes da Sonserina é bom ha, ha ;D**

RahReagan** – Na verdade essa é a minha primeira fic com o nosso Dray ativo porque eu nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil domar um dragão desses ._. ha, ha, mas chegamos lá ;D O louco O.o matar o Seamus – Risos. Não sejamos tão drásticos, mas tenho a leve impressão que o loirinho gostaria dessa ideia '-' e muito, mas muito obrigada pelos elogios *-* Fiquei até vermelha ^_^ Espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado legal logo mais eu posto o próximo :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

***HxD***

No dia seguinte a primeira coisa que Harry fez após deixar a enfermaria foi procurar pelo ex-namorado, dobrou o corredor e viu o irlandês seguir devagar com a mochila nas costas.

-Seamus... – Potter o chamou.

-Harry... – Finnigan pareceu ficar embaraçado quando pronunciou seu nome.

-Eu precisava falar com você... – O garoto de olhos verdes falou baixinho.

Seamus mordeu os lábios e afirmou com a cabeça, os dois se encararam por um tempo até Harry finalmente conseguir reunir a coragem para falar.

-Você disse que... Foi culpa do Malfoy... Para todo mundo...

-Porque foi! – Finnigan respondeu na defensiva já elevando o tom de sua voz. – Você não percebe?! Nada disso teria acontecido se aquele crápula não ficasse em nosso caminho! – Seamus disse nervoso, Harry respirou pesadamente.

-Sim eu sei disso... Mas... Não foi o Malfoy que me _nocauteou_... – Harry viu o rosto do ex-namorado ganhar um tom rubro.

-Eu não queria te machucar... Eu só estava nervoso...

-Hum... – O moreno encarou o chão. – Você anda muito nervoso _ultimamente_... – Os olhos do irlandês se arregalaram.

-Mas eu só agi assim porque você deveria ser o _meu_ namorado! – Seamus disse elevando ainda mais o seu tom de voz.

-Você deveria gostar de mim... – Harry murmurou deprimido.

-Eu gosto! – Berrou.

-Não, você não gosta... Ou pelo menos... Não do jeito que deveria... – Harry o mirou com suas íris verdes pesarosas. – Você tem agido como se eu fosse apenas uma _posse _sua... – O garoto de ouro disse baixinho "Eu tenho que resolver as coisas agora... Antes que elas se tornem ainda mais complicadas..." O irlandês estreitou os olhos.

-E por algum acaso _aquele_ bastardo não te trata como uma _posse_?! – Finnigan disse ameaçadoramente. – Você realmente acha que ele é _melhor_ que eu?! – O garoto de olhos verdes desviou o olhar após ouvir as palavras duras do ex.

"É claro que Seamus tem razão..." Harry pensou sem encarar o outro grifinório "Eu sei que às vezes, ou na maioria das vezes... Malfoy me tratou como uma _posse_... Mas... Então por que ele iria agir daquele jeito comigo?... Como se tentasse me agradar... Compensar suas crueldades com pequenos gestos..." Harry voltou a morder seus lábios "Será que eu imaginei coisas... E ele nunca..." O moreno fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça onde Draco o havia acariciado.

-E então?... – Seamus interrompeu a linha de raciocínio do moreno. – Você acha que ele é o _melhor_ para você? – Perguntou cheio de desgosto.

-Eu não sei... – O moreno disse puxando levemente os próprios cabelos. – Eu realmente não sei de mais nada... – Murmurou melancólico.

-Você não gosta mais de mim?...

Harry respirou fundo e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Por que não? – O irlandês voltou a perguntar derrotado após a resposta do garoto de olhos verdes.

-Eu sinto muito... – Foi a única resposta que Harry conseguiu produzir.

Silêncio.

-Sinto por ter batido em você... - O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça.

Seamus ainda o encarava com um olhar esperançoso, como se aguardasse que Harry o perdoasse e então os dois reatariam o relacionamento, Potter deu um longo suspiro e voltou a falar baixinho.

-Diga-me a verdade... Você ainda me ama do jeito que você costumava... Ou... – Harry encarou profundamente os olhos azuis de Seamus. – Ou... É apenas o seu _orgulho_ que te prende a mim, após ter visto Malfoy me roubar?

-Eu am...

-Seja sincero... – Harry disse abatido, seus olhos cor de esmeralda encaravam Seamus repletos de pesar.

O irlandês arrumou inquieto a mochila em suas costas "É uma batalha perdida..." Pensava estarrecido encarando o moreno.

-Você _o_ ama? – Mudou de assunto observando Harry sobressaltar.

-Eu... Eu... – Potter gaguejou, e Seamus fechou os olhos dando um longo suspiro.

-Então é assim que "_nós_" terminamos... – Não havia sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, a voz de Finnigan tinha um tom suave e quase inaudível, como se ele não pudesse reproduzir essas palavras em um tom mais alto.

-Você está bravo?... – Harry perguntou inseguro e um tanto temeroso enquanto aguardava a reação do outro.

-Acho... Que estou igual a você agora... "Eu realmente não sei de mais nada..." – Disse voltando a suspirar e encarando os olhos verdes de Harry.

O moreno procurou nos olhos azuis do irlandês por fúria ou a loucura que o ex mostrava ultimamente, mas tudo que ele pode ver foi arrependimento e angústia.

O irlandês se aproximou de Harry que antecipando as ações do outro fechou os olhos assustado, contudo sentiu os lábios do irlandês lhe beijarem gentilmente a testa, Harry abriu os olhos e Seamus o enlaçou em um abraço.

-A única coisa que me arrependo... E me consome por inteiro... É o fato de ter te machucado... – Disse suave.

Harry sentiu seu ombro se molhar com as lágrimas quentes do irlandês, e percebeu que também chorava.

-Bom... Acho que te vejo por aí... – Sua voz saiu machucada e ele se afastou do moreno sem encará-lo, Potter ficou observando o ex-namorado se retirar e sussurrou um choroso "Te vejo por aí..."

**DXH**

Uma semana havia passado em Hogwarts e Draco Malfoy almoçava irritado na mesa da Sonserina.

"Sete malditos dias!" Encarava de maneira tortuosa a mesa da Grifinória. O loiro segurou com força o talher em sua mão mirando o garoto de ouro "Nem sequer uma palavra! Nada!" O sonserino lamuriava-se. Potter raramente lhe dirigia olhares agora, e estava sempre rodeado por seus fieis escudeiros como se fosse um tesouro que precisasse ser protegido de bandidos inescrupulosos como Malfoy.

A impressão que o loiro tinha era a de ter tido o mundo em suas mãos, governado como um tirano e de repente havia perdido tudo "Eu era a sua _majestade_, seu _mestre_... E agora..." O loiro mordeu os lábios com força.

Viu Finnigan entrar no refeitório e Harry o mirou abatido "Agora eles já devem ter reatado... Maldito _leprechau..._" Pensava tão cego de ciúmes que não reparava direito na cena a sua frente "Agora você o tem de volta... Tem o perfume dele, o sorriso, o olhar... _você _o tem..." Estreitou os olhos para Seamus agitando o punho que acabou derrubando a taça ao lado de seu prato.

-Que diabos há com você Dray? – Blaise o tirou de seus devaneios, Malfoy desviou o olhar do irlandês e encarou o garoto ao seu lado.

-O quê é? – Perguntou rabugento, mas logo viu Harry sair do refeitório com os amigos e bufou.

O garoto negro analisou o loiro com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-Você anda _deprimido_... Por assim dizer... – Draco revirou os olhos e parou de lhe dar atenção, contudo Zabini insistiu. – Você anda tão para baixo ultimamente... Que até parece que teve uma _desilusão amorosa_... – Disse em zombaria, Draco voltou a mirar o amigo com uma careta.

-Cale-se Blaise!

-Sabe o que é ainda mais divertido nessa história? – O garoto negro não se incomodou com o olhar fuzilante que lhe era dirigido. - É a _pessoa_ que causou essa desilusão...

-Você está drogado Blaise?! – O loiro o encarou ainda com fúria, odiava quando o outro o analisava. – Já sei alguém te azarou com um dos feitiços das Gemialidades Weasley não é? – Zabini não pareceu se abalar com o comentário do garoto de olhos cinzentos.

-Ah... Claro... Eu sou o _azarado_... – Falou carregado de sarcasmo. – Mas ainda assim o que houve mesmo com o _seu_ escravo?... – Viu o rosto do loiro ganhar um tom vermelho e caiu na gargalhada.

Draco socou o braço do amigo e se levantou saindo do salão "Como se Potter fosse uma _desilusão amorosa_!" Pensou amargurado "Ele é só... Argh! Por que ele não fala comigo?! Testa rachada imbecil!" O sonserino suspirou tentando se acalmar. "Ele está me ignorando?! Ele não devia vir reclamar comigo?! Ou dizer que eu _perdi _nessa maldita história?... Apesar que aquele pateta não é de ficar se gabando... Mas ainda assim!" Seguiu até o pátio onde diversos alunos aproveitavam o restante de seu intervalo, observou Potter sentado com seus amigos na beira do lago.

"Depois de tudo... Nada, eu não mereço nada, nem um pingo da atenção do maldito escolhido?!" Draco chutou uma pedrinha que voou em direção a alguns lufa-lufas que o xingaram.

"Potter é uma maldita donzela! Ele está esperando que vá falar com ele?!" O loiro ignorou os lufa-lufas e mordeu o lábio, sabia que ele havia errado e torturado o moreno, mas não daria o braço a torcer. "Devo tentar me redimir?... Ah não... Malfoys não pedem desculpas!" Pensou dividido, observou Potter sorrir para Ron e chutou com força o chão. "Como se um pedido de desculpas o trouxesse de volta para mim..." O loiro levou a mão até a boca e roeu uma das unhas.

Harry levantou para voltar para o castelo e seus olhos esmeraldas encontraram as íris prateadas de Draco, como era de costume o moreno lhe encarou com angústia e embaraço logo desviando o olhar "Já chega!".

-Potter! – Gritou.

Draco rumou até o garoto de ouro que mirou perplexo quando percebeu que se dirigia em sua direção, Ron e Hermione se levantaram ficando ao lado de Harry como se esperasse algum ataque do sonserino.

-Potter! – Ele disse novamente, mas dessa vez estava inseguro "Droga... Porque todos os relacionamentos não podem ser como os dos meus pais!" Pensava irritado.

Viu os olhos verdes de Harry lhe observarem cheios de curiosidade.

-O que você quer doninha?! – Ron perguntou com a mão dentro das vestes muito provavelmente apertando a varinha.

O moreno segurava a respiração enquanto mirava Draco "Por Merlin, por que não posso só fazê-lo meu?!"

-O que quer Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

"Ah com todos os demônios é tudo ou nada!"

-Sinto muito! – O loiro disse fechando os olhos. – Desculpeportudoquetefiz! – O loiro falou rápido de uma forma afobada perdendo o fôlego logo em seguida.

Draco abriu os olhos receosos e percebeu que os alunos que estavam no pátio tinha a mesma expressão de perplexidade que o moreno "Ah que se foda! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!"

-Porra! Por que eu fui fazer isso?! Que merda! Por todos os dragões da Romênia! - O sonserino saiu apressado xingando baixinho.

-O que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui? – Ron olhou para os amigos confuso.

Harry ficou observando o loiro se afastar e não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

-E pelo que ele está se desculpando, hein Harry?! – O ruivo continuou, quase sacudindo o moreno continuava a sorrir.

"Ele veio até aqui só para pedir desculpas?..." O garoto de ouro pensava feliz. Harry tinha passado a semana abatido devido a tudo que havia acontecido, a verdade é que sentia falta do loiro mas não sabia como falar com o sonserino. O moreno sabia que a personalidade do loiro era teimosa, mimada e reservada "Mas... Dessa vez ele veio até mim..." O sorriso de Harry se alargou finalmente se decidindo do que queria fazer.

**DXH**

Draco guardava o material vagarosamente "Eu sou um idiota!" Pensou irritado "Foi humilhante!" Socou os livros da aula de Runas Antigas na mochila.

-Argh! – Resmungou alto já que estava sozinho na sala. "Perfeito! Não podia ter saído melhor, pedir desculpas ao testa rachada... Que ideia brilhante!" Pensava sarcástico, escondeu o rosto com as mãos e ficou assim por alguns segundos, em silêncio tentando se acalmar.

O sonserino respirou pesadamente, ouviu um barulho próximo de si e retirou as mãos do rosto para mirar um moreno de olhos verdes que o encarava inseguro na porta da sala.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio, até Draco se cansar e voltar arrumar a mochila "Não há mais nada para dizer..."

O garoto de ouro se aproximou de Draco e segurou sua mochila a levando nas mãos, o sonserino o encarou confuso.

-Você não é mais meu escravo, não precisa fazer isso... – Malfoy o encarava perplexo.

-Sim eu não sou mais _seu_ dessa maneira... Mas... _Seu_ namorado não se incomodaria em fazer isso... – Disse baixo ainda com um sorriso, esperando o loiro suavizar sua expressão.

O loiro colocou a mão sobre a boca tentando esconder o sorriso que se alargava em sua face assim como o de Harry.

-Você é muito convencido Potter... Não se dê títulos assim tão facilmente! – Tentou usar seu tom de desdém usual, mas sua voz o trairá, viu o moreno rir e se sentiu aliviado, contudo jurou para si mesmo nunca contar para o moreno o quanto ele era importante para si, muito mais além do que uma mera posse.

**Fim.**

***HxD***

**Primeiro de tudo eu disse "fim", contudo logo mais eu escrevo uns epílogos, já que eu deixei alguns pontos soltos ok ;D Então quem tiver paciência aguarda mais um pouquinho aí ^_^**

**E pessoinhas lindas desculpem pela demora =D Estava jogando Bioshock 2 e tive que zerar antes de escrever *-* Que jogo perfeito!**

BruFelton** – Mil desculpas pela demora he, he, mas tive que jogar só um pouquinho ^_^ e mais um lemon – Risos nervosos. Eu pensei que tinha muitos ;D**

Lilly –** Desistir? Pode ter certeza que eu não faço - Risos. Tenho uma beta que me puxaria às orelhas se eu parasse ;D**

GiovanaPotter – **Coitada da Mione é o jeito meio "mãe" dela, mas pelo menos ela tem propósito =D **

Sandra Longbottom – **Bom, não foi a intenção do irlandês bater nele, mas sim concordo ele pisou na bola :S Mas tudo bem que acabou tudo dando certo no final ^_^ agora só falta resolver as coisas com o Rony cabeçudo mas aí será só no epílogo ;D**


	13. Epílogo Parte 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Posse – Epílogo Parte 1**

(São três partes, mas até agora só consegui escrever essa... Calma pessoal que o processo aqui é lento xP)

***HxD***

-Eu não sei se quero fazer isso Malfoy... – Harry disse em desespero, tinha a respiração alterada e segurava as mãos de um modo nervoso.

Draco levantou-se do banco da arquibancada e segurou o garoto dourado com ambas as mãos.

-Você tem que fazer isso Potter, é necessário. – O loiro disse em um tom firme e autoritário, contudo seu olhar era suave e mostrava compaixão pelo outro garoto.

O sonserino voltou a sentar-se na arquibancada enquanto observava o moreno andar em círculos obviamente inquieto.

Os dois garotos estavam juntos há duas semanas, o loiro havia convencido o grifinório a contar a verdade ao melhor amigo, Ron Weasley.

-Respire Potter, respire... – O sonserino disse alto quando percebeu o outro parar de andar e tremer por inteiro, o garoto de ouro o encarou e tentou forçar-lhe um sorriso, Draco acenou com a cabeça e o moreno recomeçou a circular nervoso.

Malfoy sorriu de canto enquanto observava Harry, o principal motivo para estar forçando Potter a contar toda a verdade a Ron era que o moreno poderia ser facilmente chantageado, lembrou-se de como manipulou o garoto de ouro, e só a idéia de ter outra pessoa fazendo o mesmo com o grifinório fazia seu sangue ferver.

Não demorou e logo o ruivo apareceu junto de Hermione.

-Por que tivemos que vir aqui Harry? – Weasley perguntou com uma careta para o melhor amigo. – A doninha está aqui?! – Berrou quando reparou em Malfoy, o loiro lhe estreitou os olhos, mas manteve-se em silêncio.

Granger rolou os olhos para o namorado já sabia de toda a verdade entre Harry e Draco fazia algum tempo.

-Ron... – A garota disse em um tom repreensivo.

-Por que diabos _ele _tem que estar aqui! Harry eu te disse há tempos atrás que você pode ser amigo de quem quiser, mas não espere que eu trate bem esse filhote de Veela! – Draco bufou alto, cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para o ruivo, segurava-se para não partir para um duelo com o outro, mas tinha que conter-se "Já que afinal de contas é obra minha o pobretão estar aqui..."

-Ron, por favor... – O moreno pediu, olhou para o loiro que tinha uma careta no rosto, mas continuava em silêncio. – Eu o chamei aqui porque tenho algo muito importante para lhe contar... – O moreno mordeu os lábios com força.

-E por que o branquelo tem que estar aqui?! – O ruivo perguntou em tom provocativo, contudo Malfoy voltou a lhe ignorar mostrando indiferença.

-Bom... – Harry começou de um jeito nervoso. – Eu já explico porque o _Draco_ tem que estar aqui, primeiro... – O ruivo olhou para o melhor amigo com os olhos arregalados.

-Você acabou de chamar a doninha pelo primeiro nome? – Perguntou suspeito interrompendo o moreno, Harry se amaldiçoou mentalmente.

-Ron deixe o Harry falar! – Hermione apertou o braço do namorado.

-Obrigado Mione. – Harry sorriu, contudo ainda se mostrava extremamente nervoso. – Sabe Ron tem algo que eu não te contei... Algo que... Talvez mude seu comportamento por completo em relação à mim... – Harry fechou os olhos.

-Duvido muito... – Draco o interrompeu entediado, enquanto olhava para as próprias unhas.

Ron encarou a todos com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas tentando compreender o que se passava.

-Você não se juntou ao lorde das trevas... Certo? – O ruivo perguntou de forma inocente e Draco gargalhou em deboche.

-Por Merlin como pode ser tão tapado! – O loiro não se conteve e Ron fez menção de partir para cima do outro, contudo Harry segurou o amigo.

-Malfoy! – Harry chamou a atenção do outro irritado, o sonserino torceu os lábios e voltou a calar-se desviando o olhar.

-Ron... – O garoto de olhos verdes disse tentando não se alterar. – Eu sou... – O moreno olhou para o chão, não tinha coragem o suficiente para confessar para o melhor amigo sobre sua preferência sexual.

Ron voltou a arquear uma sobrancelha tentando adivinhar o que Harry tentava lhe dizer de forma tão aflita.

-Você virou um comensal da morte? Por isso o albino está aqui?! – Draco bufou levantando-se da arquibancada nervoso.

-Por mil basiliscos, você é retardo de nascença ou a pobreza afetou o seu cérebro?! O santo aqui está tentando lhe contar que é _gay_! – Hermione e Harry repreenderam o loiro com seus olhares atravessados, Ron forçou as sobrancelhas juntas e encarou o moreno.

-O quê?... O quê?... – O ruivo tentava perguntar, mas engasgava-se com as palavras, Potter mirou o amigo aflito.

-Você está... Bem?...

-O que ele disse... É... Verdade? – Harry fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente.

-Sim, é... Eu... Iria te contar mais cedo... Só que... Por favor, não me odeie... – O moreno suplicou. – Eu sei que aparentemente você é... Um tanto homofóbico, mas... – O ruivo o interrompeu, sua face tinha uma expressão confusa, levantou ambas as mãos tentando fazer o garoto de olhos verdes se calar.

-Vamos mais devagar nessa história! – Harry engoliu em seco tenebroso pela reação do amigo. – Primeiro e mais importante de tudo... Eu te odiar?... Por causa...

-Você?... – O moreno começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Harry você é meu melhor amigo no universo... Cara... Eu te conheço desde os onze anos... Quase fomos mortos juntos em todo esse período, mas eu nunca saí do seu lado, você é o único cara do planeta que tem a minha permissão para namorar minha irmã... Como diabos você pode achar que eu te odiaria? – O garoto de ouro exalou aliviado, seus olhos verdes suavizaram sua expressão perdendo aflição de alguns segundos atrás, o moreno abriu um largo sorriso para o amigo.

-O que foi que eu disse... – Draco disse baixinho rolando os olhos de forma tediosa.

-Ron... – Harry disse aliviado.

-E de onde você tirou essa ideia que eu sou homofóbico? – Perguntou coçando a cabeça, dessa vez foi Harry quem encarou o amigo confuso.

-Bom... Você agiu de uma maneira... _Diferente _quando viu o Blaise com...

-Oh! Tem uma grande diferença! – O ruivo disse já se defendendo. – Zabini é um arrogante retardado, uma cobra venenosa sonserina que se acha melhor que todos é claro que eu o acho nojento e o odeio!

-Mas... E quanto ao Jean?... – Harry perguntou com uma careta.

-É claro que eu odeio o cara também! No dia em que peguei os dois juntos se agarrando o filho da puta tentou me azarar! – O ruivo balançou a cabeça inconformado. – O desgraçado além de trair os leões da Grifinória com uma cobra, ainda ataca os companheiros de casa! Só me vinguei deles... – Hermione, Harry e Draco respiraram de forma irregular após ouvir as palavras do ruivo.

Um silêncio caiu sobre todos na arquibancada, até Malfoy colocar uma das mãos na cintura e praguejar.

-Tapado... – Disse em zombaria, Ron ainda encarou o loiro como se tentasse compreender tudo que se passava.

-Oh... – O ruivo de repente arregalou os olhos em espanto. – Não... – Disse recuando alguns passos para trás.

-Amigão... – Harry tentou quando viu que o amigo finalmente havia percebido tudo.

-Harry, por favor, me diz que você é um comensal da morte gay... Mas que de maneira alguma... De jeito nenhum... Está com esse... _Esse_... – Disse apontando o dedo para Draco assustado demais para terminar de falar.

-Sinto muito Ron... – Harry disse mordendo os lábios. – Sei que isso é quase surreal, mas... – O ruivo agarrou-se aos cabelos ainda com os olhos arregalados.

-Pare de surtar Weasel! – Draco se levantou da arquibancada com uma expressão impaciente. – Pelo que eu sei Potter é seu melhor amigo... Então deixe as ceninhas de lado! – Disse estreitando os olhos, o ruivo não tinha cor, estava tão branco quanto um fantasma.

-Ora seu arrogante de uma figa! – Ron disse retirando a varinha do bolso, contudo Hermione que até agora se mantinha com uma expressão de tédio, utilizou o feitiço "Accio" na varinha do namorado.

-Ron! – A morena o repreendeu. – Aqui eu trouxe uma poção tranquilizadora. – Disse retirando um frasquinho das vestes. – Por que você não toma?

-Você sabia... _Disso_?! – O ruivo perguntou chocado, Draco voltou a rolar os olhos.

-Weasel... Será que você pode por um minuto tentar se tranquilizar?... Não sei se reparou, mas a pessoa que devia ter a atenção nesse seu teatrinho ridículo é o Potter, ele teve que reunir toda a coragem que tinha para lhe contar que é gay e acredite ele já passou por muita coisa só para tentar manter isso em segredo, então faça o favor de se acalmar e acabar com esse drama! – Ron ficou pasmo.

-Ma... Mas... – O ruivo gaguejou diante das palavras verdadeiras do loiro.

Hermione entregou ao namorado a poção que o garoto virou em um gole só, ainda com a face tão branca quanto marfim.

-Ron... Você vai ficar bem?... – Harry perguntou ainda aflito o ruivo tinha uma expressão desgostosa, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar lesmas.

-Claro... – A poção começou a fazer efeito e o ruivo suavizou um pouco sua expressão. – Mas você tinha que namorar justo a _doninha_?! – Suas sobrancelhas voltaram a se juntar e Hermione rolou os olhos.

-Vamos Ron eu vou fazer mais uma dose da poção para você se acalmar... – Disse empurrando o namorado para longe dos garotos. – Não se preocupe eu cuido dele Harry.

O moreno suspirou cansado observando a amiga levar o melhor amigo para longe, contudo ainda podia ouvi-lo reclamar baixinho.

-Ele não podia namorar outro menino? Neville? _Seamus_? Qualquer um? – Perguntava inconformado para a namorada.

-Como se sente? – Draco perguntou ao moreno voltando a se sentar na arquibancada.

-Como se tivesse levado um tiro de canhão no meio do estômago... – Harry disse fazendo uma cara enjoada e o loiro riu debochado.

-Você é um cabeçudo mesmo... Tudo acabou bem... Não disse que ele te aceitava do jeito que você é?! – O sonserino abriu um sorriso malicioso - Eu por outro lado... – E riu debochado, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

-Obrigado... – O loiro o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Pelo quê? Eu não fiz nada.

-Sim você fez... Me defendeu.

Harry lhe abriu um sorriso genuíno, Draco mirou profundamente a expressão que sempre lhe havia sido negada e destinada à outros, um sorriso tão perfeito que o deixava encabulado, e íris tão verdes lhe mirando com simpatia, que o faziam perder o fôlego, Draco se aproximou e beijou o garoto de ouro.

"Eu ainda vou me _encrencar_ por causa desse moreno..."

**DxH**

**E aqui foi o primeiro epílogo =) Resolvendo o que eu deixei para trás **

GiovanaPotter **- *-* Moça, mas que fofa você, muito obrigada agradeço que tenha gostado tanto assim da história ^_^**

Sandra LongBottom** – Ah terminar faz parte, mas pelo menos foi feliz o final que é o que conta, né ^_^ Espero que a primeira parte do epílogo também tenha ficado legal ;D**

Flora-Malfoy** – Risos. Coitado do Malfoy você ainda quer deixá-lo mais encrencado – Risadas maléficas, mas eu concordo vou ver o que eu consigo fazer para ter muito mais tretas nessa história ;) **


	14. Epílogo Parte 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Posse – Epílogo Parte 2**

***HxD***

Draco abaixou o rosto para tentar esconder o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. O garoto de ouro tentava de um jeito muito atrapalhado flertar com ele do outro lado do salão "Mas é um pateta mesmo..." Pensou levantando o rosto e mostrando um sorriso para o moreno que ficou levemente vermelho.

-E o _amor_ não é lindo? – Zabini zombou do amigo se juntando a ele na mesa.

-Blaise... – O loiro o advertiu, contudo o garoto de olhos escuros não se intimidou.

-Oh Dray... Ele te tem enrolado no dedo mindinho... – Disse fingindo pesar, Draco lhe socou o braço.

-Calado Blaise, você não sabe de nada!

-Sei que nunca te vi sorrir assim para nenhuma garota... – Provocou com um sorriso ardiloso nos lábios.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e encarou Harry que agora olhava disfarçadamente para o loiro.

-E então... Quando você vai me contar o que rola entre você e o santinho? – Draco voltou-se para o garoto ao seu lado com uma expressão entediada na face. – Estou cansado de adivinhar o que se passa...

-Por que você não me diz o que conseguiu adivinhar até agora?...

-Vejamos... Você chantageou o simplório do Potter e depois ficou aos pés do rapaz? Acertei? – Perguntou com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios arqueando uma das sobrancelhas para o loiro.

-Não estou aos pés dele! – Respondeu rabugento.

-Negue o quanto quiser...

Blaise continuou com um sorriso zombeiro nos lábios e Draco o ignorou, voltando a olhar para o garoto de ouro. Harry mordia o lábio inferior obviamente tentava se controlar para não encarar o sonserino de maneira óbvia, mas falhava desastrosamente "Adorável..." Pensou quando encarou descaradamente o moreno que dessa vez ficou claramente vermelho, contudo voltou a sorrir.

Blaise pigarreou alto, fazendo o loiro o encará-lo com uma careta.

-Só estou apontando os fatos meu caro... – Disse ainda em zombaria. – Olha que bonitinho... O santo fica triste quando perde sua atenção...

Draco com uma careta checou novamente o garoto de ouro, de fato ele parecia chateado, entretanto não era devido a falta da atenção do loiro como Zabini havia mencionado, e sim porque Seamus havia entrado no refeitório e sentado distante dos amigos, se isolando.

Um sorriso zombeiro se espalhou na face de Malfoy "Você merecia coisa pior!" Pensou maldoso, contudo quando voltou a mirar Potter observou como o garoto parecia ainda mais abatido "Por que demônios você tem que ser _tão_ santo?!" Pensou irritado cruzando os braços em desgosto.

**DxH**

O loiro puxou o garoto dourado para mais próximo de seu corpo, aproveitava já que agora estavam sozinhos em uma sala de aula.

Malfoy beijava fervorosamente o moreno de olhos verdes, o loiro abaixou as mãos até o traseiro de Harry e o apertou firmemente sem cerimônia, parou o beijo apenas para mirar a expressão embaraçada do grifinório, já que em sua concepção "Potter é ainda mais adorável constrangido". No entanto quando mirou a face do outro garoto viu como Harry expressava de algum modo preocupação.

-Por que essa careta amuada Potter? – O loiro perguntou suspeito e o moreno lhe forçou um sorriso.

-Não é nada... – Draco mirou atentamente o garoto de ouro, aquele não era o sorriso que lhe fazia perder o chão, que iluminava qualquer lugar escuro, aquele simplesmente não era o sorriso que lhe deixava inquieto, não era o sorriso que queria na face do moreno.

-_Potter_... – O loiro advertiu, Potter que encolheu os ombros como se não quisesse conversar sobre isso com o sonserino. – Bem... Se você não quer me contar eu irei voltar para a Sonserina. – Draco disse em um tom mimado, ele viu o garoto de olhos verdes morder os lábios e então apertou o loiro em seus braços em uma tentativa de mantê-lo dentro da sala consigo.

-É... Só que... Eu meio que me sinto mal por Seamus... – O moreno disse baixinho.

-Por que demônios você se sentiria mal por aquele gnomo?! O cara foi um imbecil com você?! – Disse exaltado.

-É, ele foi... Mas você também agiu assim em _determinados momentos_... – O moreno disse aflito, Draco deu um longo suspiro para não admitir que o grifinório tinha razão.

-Hum... – Ele fez um som com a garganta esperando que o outro continuasse.

-Bem... Seamus tem se isolado de todo mundo... Acho que ele se sente envergonhado pelo que aconteceu... – Draco não demonstrava muito interesse no que o outro lhe contava. – Nós éramos amigos... É triste que tenha terminado _desse_ jeito... – Os olhos verdes de Harry se mostravam pesarosos e abatidos, o loiro observou a expressão do moreno com uma careta, irritado estreitou os olhos em desgosto "Por mil gigantes! Eu prefiro vê-lo sorrir!".

-Caralho Potter! Você tem que ser o _maldito mocinho_ toda vez?! – Esbravejou rolando os olhos e seguindo em direção a porta.

-O quê? – O moreno perguntou assustado para reação repentina do sonserino. – Aonde você vai?

-Resolver umas coisas que estão me deixando _louco_! Eu te chamo pela moeda uma outra hora. – Disse deixando o moreno sozinho na sala.

-Talvez... Tenha sido algo que eu disse?... – O moreno perguntou para si mesmo de forma ingênua enquanto coçava a cabeça.

**DxH**

-Por que você não explica novamente essa sua "proposta"... – Zabini falou de forma tediosa enquanto continuava deitado em sua cama brincando com um lembrol nas mãos.

-Eu quero que você saia com o Finnigan. – Draco voltou a repetir sem muita paciência.

-Então... Deixe-me ver se eu entendi isso... Você quer que eu saia com o _ex_ do seu _namorado_? – Perguntou em deboche, de súbito o loiro se arrependeu profundamente em ter contado para o amigo sobre ele e Potter.

-É! E Potter não é meu _namorado_! – Draco falou irritado. – Ele é só... Um garoto que eu... Estou... – O loiro mordeu o lábio analisando a situação. - Junto?... – Acabou fazendo uma careta, por não conseguir melhores palavras para descrever seu relacionamento com o grifinório.

-É uma graça você tentando negar para si mesmo que está _apaixonado_ pelo garoto de ouro. – Disse provocando o loiro.

Draco ficou levemente vermelho e ignorou o amigo "Como se _eu_ fosse me _apaixonar_ pelo cabeção..." Malfoy pensou passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro "Quero dizer, claro que estou fazendo isso por ele, mas não é porque eu o amo nem nada do tipo!" Cruzou os braços enquanto tentava convencer a si mesmo.

-De qualquer forma o que você me diz? Vai "pegar" ele? É só me dizer seu preço...

-Hum... – O garoto negro analisou pressionando o lembrol com uma expressão pensativa. – Mas pelo que eu sei o irlandês não é passivo...

-E isso é um _obstáculo_ para você?... – O loiro incitou. – Quero dizer... Se você acha que o gnomo é um _desafio_ muito grande, é só dizer... – O loiro conteve-se para não sorrir sabia o quanto o outro detestava ser desafiado, viu o amigo colocar o lembrol sobre a cabeceira e levantar da cama encarando-o contrariado.

-Posso dar um jeito nesse _obstáculo_ quando eu quiser... Como se existissem desafios para Blaise Zabini... – O garoto negro disse de forma arrogante ainda irritado com a provocação do loiro e saiu do dormitório com seu ar presunçoso. Quando Draco ficou sozinho no cômodo sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Psicologia reversa... Quem diria?... Algo que os muggles realmente merecem meus parabéns...

**DxH**

No dia seguinte Draco observava divertido Zabini conversar com Finnigan durante a aula de poções. O lugar onde o loiro estava sentado tornava quase impossível ouvir o assunto entre os dois rapazes, contudo o garoto de olhos prateados se contentava em apenas mirar a expressão de ambos.

Finnigan encarava Blaise com uma sobrancelha arqueada suspeitado de cada movimento do outro, Zabini por outro lado era todo sorrisos, já que era o mais ativo na conversa mantinha-se muito perto do grifinório tornando óbvio suas investidas.

"Eu realmente espero que ele consiga dobrar o leprechaun..." O loiro pensou enquanto reparava que Harry sorria abatido para ele "Esse não é o sorriso que eu quero!..." Pensou rabugento.

Durante as aulas que os sonserinos e os grifinórios compartilhavam Blaise continuou flertando com o irlandês, até mesmo durante o intervalo antes deles se sentarem suas resignadas mesas, Draco acompanhava tudo com o olhar e foi um pouco antes do garoto negro voltar para a mesa da Sonserina que o loiro viu o amigo dizer algo ao irlandês que fez o garoto sorrir de canto, Malfoy vibrou de felicidade.

-Então? Eu acredito que você está fazendo progresso?... – O loiro perguntou tentando manter-se calmo, mas só a ideia de tirar o irlandês da cabeça do garoto de ouro o deixava radiante.

-Se eu fosse um cara comum, meu amigo... Lhe diria que essas coisas levam tempo e provavelmente não me gabaria... Mas como eu sou _especial – _Disse cheio de si mesmo. – Pela forma que eu vejo em menos de uma semana e se jogar as cartas da maneira correta, o terei comendo em minha mão.

-Então ele não é um _obstáculo_?... – O loiro perguntou com um sorriso zombeiro nos lábios o outro nem se resignou a responder seu olhar já dizia tudo "Não questione minhas habilidades" O sorriso do loiro se alargou em sua face.

**DxH**

Zabini já vinha dando em cima de Finnigan faziam quatro dias agora, e Draco andava satisfeito pelos corredores, já que agora Harry parecia ter esquecido sua preocupação com o irlandês e que de acordo com o moreno "Seamus não está mais tão isolado, ele até parece mais... _Feliz_".

"Seamus está feliz, o que faz o cicatriz feliz o que me deixa..." O loiro teve sua linha de raciocínio interrompida quando alguém lhe agarrou pela camisa o levando até uma sala.

-Demorou até eu conseguir te encontrar sozinho... – Seamus rosnou com cara de poucos amigos para o loiro. – Então, qual a sua jogada doninha? – Draco empurrou o irlandês de si, que manteve a mesma expressão furiosa, o sonserino ajeitou calmamente a camisa.

-Do que está falando? – Perguntou com uma careta tediosa na face.

-Você acha que eu não reparei no seu "escudeiro" dando em cima de mim? O que você está ganhando com isto? – O irlandês cruzou os braços tentando se segurar para não agredir Malfoy, já que queria saber qual era o plano do loiro.

O sonserino não teve pressa em responder a pergunta do grifinório, ajeitou a camisa e a gravata com tranquilidade.

-Se você conseguiu reparar... Meus parabéns você não é tão lento quanto pensei que fosse...

-Não enrole Malfoy, apenas desembucha o que você anda planejando! – O loiro bufou, pensando se devia falar a verdade ao outro garoto, contudo a sua falta de respostas poderia causar uma briga entre os dois, Draco fez uma careta já imaginando a expressão preocupada na face do garoto dourado.

-Então... Quer dizer que Blaise dar em cima de você te deixou incomodando?

-Eu não te trouxe aqui para que me fizesse perguntas! – Draco sorriu cruel quando percebeu o outro ganhar um tom rubro "Suponho que Blaise esteja fazendo um bom trabalho..." – Eu quero saber porque Zabini vem dando em cima de mim! Já que está óbvio que você está envolvido! - O sonserino rolou os olhos tedioso "Merda... Esse irlandês é um pé no saco..." Pensou irritado.

-Devo então acreditar que as investidas do meu "escudeiro" estão lhe incomodando tanto assim Finnigan? – Debochou.

-Por que ele está dando em cima de mim?! – O irlandês voltou a perguntar irritado ignorando o outro que voltou a bufar.

-Porque você estava deixando o garoto de ouro infeliz... – O loiro respondeu sem muita vontade.

-Harry?... – Seamus perguntou confuso. – Que diabos, ele está envolvido nisso? – Perguntou irritado.

-Não... O que acontece irlandês... É que as suas ceninhas tem deixado o cabeção deprimido, você sabe todo aquele showzinho de se isolar dos amigos que você montou. – Draco balançou a cabeça de maneira maçante, não querendo mais conversar com o grifinório. – E então eu resolvi falar com o Blaise, sabe, para ele te "animar"... Somente para fazer o cicatriz parar de se sentir mal por _você._

Seamus olhou o sonserino chocado estava surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa "Malfoy de alguma forma estava tentando ajudar alguém?..." O irlandês pensou respirando devagar.

-Bem se isto era tudo que queria saber sobre meu "plano maligno" – Disse sarcástico. – Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer...

-Malfoy espere. – O loiro o encarou de forma tedioso e cruzou os braços impaciente. -Então... No final das contas... – O irlandês disse quando finalmente conseguiu assimilar todos os fatos. – Você tentou me fazer feliz com o objetivo de tornar Harry feliz?... – Perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

-Suponho que possa ser colocado dessa forma, mas só para deixar claro eu estou fazendo isso _unicamente_ pelo cabeção, eu não dou a mínima para você. – Draco deu um longo suspiro. – Eu realmente odeio vê-lo deprimido.

-Eu suponho que nesse aspecto você é o _melhor_ para o Harry – O irlandês disse para si mesmo, o loiro o observou curioso e esperou que o outro se explicasse.. – Eu não acho que seria capaz de fazer o que você está fazendo... Se eu fosse você nem mesmo me importaria... – Os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos se encarando impassivos de expressões. – Deve ter sido por isso que meu relacionamento com ele não durou...

-E só para deixar claro, se você não quer que Blaise dê em cima de você, fale com ele... Sinceramente não me importo, mas não faça mais showzinhos eu _quero_ ver o Harry sorrindo.

O loiro se virou e seguiu em direção a porta, contudo ainda pode ouvir o irlandês falar consigo em um tom derrotado.

-Você deve amá-lo muito... – Draco não olhou para trás, mas as palavras do outro estavam estagnadas em sua mente "Eu?... Amando o cabeção?..." Pensava vacilante.

O sonserino andava desnorteado pelo corredor não havia sido a primeira pessoa que dizia que ele estava apaixonado "Eu? Mas eu? O cabeção..." Pensava ainda oscilante.

Malfoy estava tão distraído que nem reparou quando novamente alguém o arrastou para uma sala vazia.

-Maldição! Hoje é o dia de deixar a camisa do Malfoy amassada?! – Perguntou irritado, entretanto assim que percebeu quem o havia puxado sorriu.

-Desculpe... – Harry disse sorrindo para o outro garoto, fazendo Draco sentir um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. – É só que... Eu queria ficar com você um pouco... Já que essa semana você esteve ocupado resolvendo suas coisas... – Harry disse em um tom divertido, contudo o sonserino não respondeu continuava a encarar o moreno atentamente, não havia ouvido nem mesmo uma palavra do garoto de olhos verdes, estava ocupado demais admirando aquele sorriso tão bobo, tão alegre... _Tão perfeito_ na face do grifinório.

-O que foi? – O moreno perguntou divertido após o longo tempo que o sonserino o encarou.

-É que você tem um lindo sorriso. – Draco disse abraçando o moreno cuja as faces se tornaram rubras. – Eu realmente _o_ amo...

-Espera... Você... Ama... – O moreno começou a dizer confuso e feliz nos braços do outro "Isso é uma declaração?..."

-É eu realmente _o_ amo...

"Ah para o inferno com tudo... Eu amo Harry Potter!"

**DxH**

Uma vez que rumores sobre Seamus e Finnigan estavam juntos em um relacionamento, Draco foi conversar com o garoto negro para resolver sua "dívida".

-Bem eu disse que você poderia fazer o seu preço, quando "pegasse" o irlandês... Então diga, o que você quer? - O loiro perguntou ao outro garoto que estava se arrumando no espelho.

-Bem... – Zabini arrumou a gravata no lugar e pegou a colônia sobre seu criado-mudo. – Eu quero... – O garoto parou analisando e por fim respondeu. - _Nada_...

-Nada?!... – Draco repetiu. – Oh! Por mil gnomos não me diga que você realmente gosta do leprechaun? – O loiro perguntou se segurando para não gargalhar.

-O que eu posso dizer?... Finnigan consegue ser... _Explosivo_... Se é que você me entende... – Disse malicioso.

-Oh! – Draco fez uma careta para o amigo. – Me poupe dos detalhes...

-Meu amigo tudo que eu posso lhe contar agora é que definitivamente há algo no _sorriso_ dele...

Draco observou divertido o outro garoto deixar o dormitório, provavelmente para se encontrar com Seamus.

"Com certeza tem algo no sorriso desses grifinórios..." Draco pensou consigo mesmo e deitou-se em sua cama, pensando no único sorriso que o fazia perder o chão.

-O único que eu amo...

***HxD***

**E eu não falei que ia ser um romance açucarado ;D Estou com cáries – Risos.**

**Sandra Longbottom – Né ;D Mas mesmo que o Ron fosse um pouquinho homofóbico, pelo moreno ele aguentava – Risos. Harry vale ouro ;)**

**GiovanaPotter – Risos. E não é?! :] Agora só mais um capítulo e eu finalmente termino essa fic ^_^**


	15. Epílogo Parte 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o **Harry** é uke, passivo e por aí vai... O.o É, eu disse Harry...

**Posse – Epílogo Parte 3**

***HxD***

-Vamos, acorda logo... – Harry balançou Draco na cama, o loiro fez uma careta, contudo manteve os olhos fechados.

-Como se não fosse o bastante, me fazer dormir nesse... – Os lábios do loiro tremeram enquanto fazia uma pausa. – _Dormitório_... Ainda está tentando me fazer acordar cedo?!

-Não está cedo! – O grifinório voltou a chacoalhar o loiro que cerrava os olhos em teimosia. – Por favor, acorda logo... – O moreno pediu dessa vez fazendo uma carícia na face do sonserino, aborrecido Draco abriu os olhos.

-Feliz agora Potter?! – O loiro tentou soar irritado, mas era algo impossível de se fazer quando se tinha aquele belo sorriso saudando-o, Draco então resolveu desviar o olhar para a cabeceira onde estava o relógio. – Nove e meia de um sábado! Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter! – O loiro observou o grifinório fazer uma careta "Ótimo... O que eu fiz agora?!"

-Por que essa cara cabeção? – Perguntou cansado. – Não me olhe assim Potter... – O loiro bufou e esperou que o moreno respondesse.

-Por que você fica me chamando assim?... – Harry deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou os olhos cinzentos do loiro.

-Te chamando assim?... Do que está falando? – Perguntou confuso.

-_Potter_.

-Porque é o seu nome cabeção. – Disse em zombaria, observou divertido o moreno lhe fazer uma careta "Tão fofo..." O sonserino pensou deixando o sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

-Eu sei que é meu nome! – Harry respondeu irritado batendo levemente no outro. – Mas... Bem... Estamos juntos e seria legal se você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome... – O moreno disse encabulado, o loiro se alongou na cama e suspirou.

-Acho que eu posso tentar... Já que estamos trepando como coelhos faz algum tempo... – Draco riu enquanto observava o moreno corar violentamente.

-Você não precisa dizer desse _jeito_... – O moreno disse se encolhendo na cama enquanto o loiro tentava conter suas risadas.

-Está bem, está bem, desculpe Potter. – Disse entretido. – Ah, é mesmo _Harry_. – Disse o nome do outro de forma gentil fazendo o grifinório o encarar com uma expressão suave no rosto.

-Então já que você acordou... – O moreno começou, mas Draco o interrompeu.

-Não, não estou acordado! – O sonserino negou cerrando novamente os olhos.

-Mas... _Malfoy_! – O grifinório disse irritado chacoalhando o loiro.

-Olha aí... Reclama, mas me chama pelo sobrenome... – O loiro resmungou espiando o moreno com apenas um dos olhos abertos.

-Isso é diferente...

-Por quê?

-Porque estou bravo!

-Você está bravo?...

-Sim!

-Então quer fazer as pazes com sexo? – Harry socou novamente o braço do loiro. – Que foi?... – Perguntou divertido observando Harry lhe fazer bico.

-Mas estou com fome, quero ir até o refeitório...

-Então vai.

-E você vai ficar aqui? No dormitório da Grifinória... Sozinho? – O moreno perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Estou com sono. Apenas deixe o feitiço nas cortinas que tudo vai ficar bem. – O loiro disse dando um longo bocejo.

-Tem certeza?...

-Sim... – Disse já de olhos fechados. – Mas sabe, se você está com "_fome_" nós poderíamos...

-Eu não estou com esse tipo de _fome_! – O moreno voltou a corar.

-Eu só estou dizendo que se você quiser ser _comido_ eu posso... – Draco abriu os olhos para observar o moreno levantar da cama com o rosto rubro.

-Malfoy... – O moreno disse o nome do outro embaraçado.

-Puritano... – O loiro murmurou quando ouviu a porta do cômodo bater.

**DXH**

Harry seguia de volta para o dormitório com uma bandeja nas mãos, levava café para o loiro já que apesar da relutância que Draco mostrava, tentava agradar o moreno, havia passado a noite inteira no dormitório da Grifinória mesmo com todas as reclamações "Esse lugar é _muito_ vermelho!", "Por que tantos leões?", "Sagrado Salazar esse lugar não tem nenhuma classe!"

O grifinório estava prestes a entrar no dormitório, mas ouviu chamarem seu nome.

-Hey... Posso conversar com você? – Ginny perguntou com um sorriso recatado no rosto.

-É, Ok... – Harry se virou na direção da garota que encarou com curiosidade a badeja nas mãos do moreno

-Você não acabou de voltar do refeitório?...

-É... Mas... Ainda estou com fome... – Respondeu vago. – Mas sobre o que você quer conversar comigo?

-Ah, sim... Isso... – O rosto da garota ganhou um tom vermelho. – Eu estava pensando... Como vão as coisas entre você e _aquela garota_... Aquela que você nunca me disse quem era... Sabe... – Harry mordeu os lábios "Que hora perfeita para essa conversa..." Pensou sarcástico consigo mesmo.

-Bem... É complicado... Mas... Eu meio que já estou com alguém...

-Você está? Oh... – Ginny pareceu decepcionada, mas franzia as sobrancelhas como se tentasse assimilar algo. – Você acabou de voltar do grande salão... E está carregando uma bandeja – A garota mudou o rumo da conversa com a face contrariada. – Ela está no dormitório?...

-Ginny... – Harry tentou.

-Ela já passou a noite com você? – Perguntou aflita.

-Não faça isso com você mesma... Você vai apenas se machucar... – Harry tentou convencê-la, viu a garota fechar os olhos como se estivesse se decidindo.

-Eu quero vê-la...

-O quê?! – O moreno berrou com os olhos tão abertos que quase saltavam das órbitas.

-Quero vê-la! – A ruiva disse firme sem esperar pela resposta do moreno adentrou o dormitório seguindo direto para a cama do moreno, Harry exasperado seguiu a garota. – Remova o feitiço.

-Eu... Ginny...

-Eu mereço pelo menos saber quem é a garota que você me trocou Harry!

-Mas... Não... – O moreno balbuciou nervoso, mas teve sua fala interrompida pela cortina de sua cama se abrindo.

-Pensei ter ouvido sua voz cicatriz... – Draco que havia desfeito o feitiço encarou a ruiva com uma careta. – E você... Acho que não reparou, mas este é o dormitório masculino... – Disse sarcástico.

A ruiva abriu a boca diversas vezes encarava bem o loiro sentado na cama do moreno, mas logo mirou o garoto de ouro piscando e mantendo a boca aberta, Harry mordia os lábios esperando a ex-namorada sair de seu estado de choque, contudo Malfoy que matinha no rosto um sorriso desdenhoso não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar a garota.

-Qual o problema cabeça de cenoura? Seu cérebro parou de funcionar? – Perguntou maldoso e Harry o repreendeu com o olhar.

-Ginny... Eu...

-Você é gay?! – A garota gritou com toda a força que tinha em seus pulmões.

-Por que não repete um pouco mais alto? Acho que algumas pessoas em Hogsmeade não conseguiram ouvir direito... – Draco respondeu para a ruiva revirando os olhos.

-Não está ajudando! – O moreno ralhou baixinho.

-Quem disse que essa era minha intenção?... – Perguntou com uma careta.

-Foi por... Ele que... Você?... – A garota tentava perguntar ao moreno de forma desconcertada.

-É! – Draco voltou a se intrometer. – Ele te largou porque eu mandei. – Disse cruel. – Mas convenhamos... Ele sendo quem é devia ter te largado há tempos... – O rosto da garota ganhou um tom vermelho vivo com o comentário do loiro.

-Você é uma maldita cobra Malfoy! Harry com certeza só está com você porque está enfeitiçado! É impossível que ele... Ele goste de... – A garota espumava de raiva não conseguindo nem ao menos terminar sua sentença.

-Isso é muito engraçado de se ouvir... Já que eu tenho certeza que sou capaz de satisfazê-lo de um jeito que você nunca poderia, pobretona...

-Marque as minhas palavras Malfoy, Você vai se arrepender... - A garota saiu pisando duro quase derrubando o moreno e a sua bandeja no caminho, Harry encolheu os ombros quando ouviu a porta atrás de si bater com violência.

-Você tinha que agir assim?... – O moreno perguntou aflito para o sonserino.

-O que eu posso fazer se todos os seus ex-namorados são psicóticos... – O loiro disse revirando os olhos. – Hey, você trouxe torradas! – Mudou de assunto feliz fazendo Harry suspirar "Ele realmente não muda..."

**DXH**

Mais tarde naquele dia, nada em particular havia mudado. Draco dormia em uma aula maçante de feitiços e Harry o observava com o canto dos olhos, já que a leitura do professor Flitwick era tão interessante quanto observar as plantas de herbologia murcharem. Honestamente tudo estava incrivelmente normal, exceto talvez pela conversinha estridente entre Parvati Patil e Demelza Robins isso normalmente não atraia a atenção do garoto de ouro, mas a menção de seu nome na fofoca entre duas garotas o fez mudar de ideia.

"Ótimo, mesmo sendo o salvador do mundo bruxo ainda tenho que aguentar conversinhas sem nexos e fofocas estúpidas?!" O moreno pensou irritado. A aula seguia e Harry continuava a ouvir seu nome na conversa das meninas, algo que já estava fazendo seu sangue ferver, então Harry resolveu prestar muita atenção no que elas diziam a seu respeito, virou o rosto disfarçadamente e viu que Demelza segurava uma revista enquanto dava risinhos esganiçados com Parvati "E mais umas daquelas revistas infames... O que será que inventaram sobre mim agora?" Pensou fazendo uma careta.

-Draco... Hum... – Parvati disse em um tom mais alto que pretendia, a garota cobriu a boca com as mãos, mirou a sala atenta quando constatou que ninguém havia prestado atenção voltou a fofocar.

"E então... Por que ela mencionou meu nome e depois o... Ela não descob... Não estou imaginando coisas." Harry mordia o lábio nervoso, pensando que tipo de conteúdo a revista das duas garotas poderia conter.

Esperou paciente pelo final da aula, viu todos os amigos saírem sem pressa "E como diabos eu vou pegar a revista?" O moreno pensava respirando pesado. As garotas diferente de Harry conversavam distraídas em um papo muito interessante e para a sorte do garoto dourado, Parvati enquanto guardava o material deixou a revista em baixo da carteira, o moreno esperou que elas deixassem a classe e foi até a mesa da garota.

Impresso na capa da revista estava o rosto de Harry, contudo isso não era novidade e sim a matéria logo abaixo "_O caso gay de Potter, descubra tudo na página seis, em uma entrevista exclusiva com a ex do garoto dourado, senhorita Ginny Weasley_"

Harry piscou varias vezes até conseguir compreender o que havia lido, seus olhos se esbugalharam e sua boca abriu de forma escancarada.

-Entrevista com a Ginny?

**DXH**

Harry passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso, havia chamado Hermione, Ron, e claro Ginny para conversarem em uma sala.

-Por que diabos você fez isso?! – Harry perguntou para a ruiva sem mira-lá nos olhos.

-Eu não queria machucar você Harry, foi só porque eu quis me vingar daquela maldita cobra!

-Ginny isso realmente pode ser problemático para o Harry, já imaginou se o pai do Malfoy vê algo desse tipo? – Hermione disse em um tom reprovador para a ruiva.

-Eu também não gosto do Harry com aquela doninha Ginny, mas o que você fez... – Ron começou, contudo foi interrompido.

-Sinto muito, ok! – A garota disse irritada. – Eu não pensei direito no que iria acontecer! – Ela deu um longo suspiro. – Harry se eu pudesse voltar atrás... – O moreno foi quem suspirou dessa vez. – Mas talvez o pai do Malfoy nem veja isso quero dizer foi para uma revista boba... De fofocas...

-Eu realmente torço para que seja isso... – O moreno disse cansado.

**DXH**

A semana se arrastou e ficou claro que ignorar a matéria polêmica da revista havia sido um grande erro, logo outras revistas, algumas até mesmo famosas como "O bruxo semanal" comentavam o suposto relacionamento entre Harry e Draco. E assim como era de se esperar ambos eram o assunto mais comentado de Hogwarts. O moreno parecia sempre aflito e cheio de pesar, diferente de Draco que na verdade parecia não se abalar com nada.

-Você está muito calmo com tudo isso! – Harry comentou com Draco enquanto mordia a unha já quase ausente dos dedos.

-Porque aparentemente um de nos dois tem que se manter assim... – O loiro disse rolando os olhos, observou Harry circular a cadeira onde estava sentado.

-Mas...

-Ah, para o inferno com tudo isso! Que descubram, eu não me importo... - Harry olhou perplexo o garoto. – Não é como se pudéssemos evitar o inevitável... – O moreno o encarou ainda mais confuso, com um olhar entediado Draco se explicou. – Veja bem Potter... A essa altura do campeonato meu pai provavelmente já sabe... – Ele viu o garoto de olhos verdes perder a cor e engolir em seco.

-E você acha que ele pode?...

-Meu pai não pode nada... Está preso...

-Sim... Mas... Talvez, fosse melhor se nós termin...

-Não! – O loiro o interrompeu prontamente, Harry não pode deixar um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios era bom saber que o sonserino se importava com ele, já que os sentimentos de Draco eram quase sempre indecifráveis para o moreno. – Eu não vou simplesmente parar de ver você... Quero dizer isso seria muito... – O moreno o olhou esperançoso esperando-o que continuasse. – Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

-Não é nada... – Disse suspirando cabisbaixo, esperava ouvir da boca do outro que estavam em um relacionamento, ou pelo menos ouvir o loiro dizer que eram namorados. Odiava os títulos que Draco lhe dava, "amante", "caso", "inimigo com benefícios", O último em particular sempre deixava o garoto de ouro irritado, mas era a personalidade do sonserino e discutir sobre isso parecia perda de tempo.

-Pare de esquentar a cabeça com a minha família, ok... – O loiro disse com um olhar atencioso para o garoto de olhos verdes. – Sério, a minha única preocupação é o que teremos para o jantar... Ficar nessa sala de aula vazia está me deixa com fome... – O loiro disse soando entediado, contudo estava tão preocupado quanto Harry, mas deixar o moreno perceber isso o deixaria ainda mais aflito e essa não era uma das expressões que gostava no moreno.

**DXH**

-Já disse tudo que você queria saber Nott... – Draco disse aborrecido.

-Mas ainda não consigo imaginar... – O garoto suspirou pegando os ingredientes para a poção que estavam preparando, observou algumas mesas a frente o assunto entre ele e o loiro, Harry Potter.

-Apenas esquece ok Theo... – Blaise respondeu irritado entrando no meio da conversa dos dois. – Se eu tiver que ouvir mais uma palavra sobre "O Santo" juro que vomito! Minha preferência é por outro leão... Um mais explosivo...

-Você tira a graça de tudo sabia... – Theodore olhou atravessado para o amigo, contudo não voltou a perguntar nada para Draco que respirou aliviado.

A aula de poções seguia de forma rotineira até ser interrompida pela Diretora McGonagall, os alunos pararam suas atividades e olharam atentos a mulher parada na porta.

-Senhor Malfoy? – Draco levantou a mão cauteloso. – Queira me acompanhar até a diretoria... Você tem visitas. – O loiro engoliu em seco e se levantou pode ouvir os murmúrios tanto dos Sonserinos quanto dos Grifinórios, viu o garoto de ouro lhe olhar apreensivo, sorriu de leve para ele na tentativa de acalmá-lo, mas não sabia se havia obtido sucesso já que também estava bastante nervoso, imaginando quem o esperava na direção.

Draco seguiu McGonagall em silêncio até sua sala, somente quando estavam parados em frente a porta a mulher lhe disse.

-Seus pais estão...

-Eu sei... – Draco respondeu com um suspiro já entrando na sala.

Narcissa mantinha-se sentada na cadeira de visitas enquanto Lucius que tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto encontrava-se em pé ao lado da esposa, pareciam uma pintura que causava arrepios em Draco.

-Feche a porta. – Lucius disse em um tom seco ao filho, Draco o obedeceu.

Estavam sozinhos os três na sala, Lucius e Draco se entreolhavam sagazes e atentos como em um jogo, ambos esperando pelo movimento do jogador mais fraco.

-Não irá dizer nada... _Filho_?... – A voz de Lucius soou fria e distante, era evidente o quão Lucuis estava irritado. Draco só o havia visto assim uma vez. quando tivera a infelicidade de quebrar um dos amuletos da coleção inestimável do pai, contudo até mesmo naquele dia o patriarca parecia muito mais compreensível.

-Ah... Fico feliz pela visita... – Disse sarcástico, algo que se arrependeu profundamente quando viu uma veia saltar da testa de Lucius e o homem se aproximar como uma cobra.

-E ainda quer bancar o engraçadinho?... Isso é uma piada para você?! – O jeito como o patriarca não gritava e sim sussurrava as palavras ameaçadoramente, foi o que deixou Draco desconcertado fazendo-o tremer em silêncio. – Você sabe muito bem por que estamos aqui, não sabe? – O loiro mais novo desviou o olhar. – Potter...

-Potter... – Draco repetiu.

-Eu apenas irei lhe perguntar uma vez... É verdade? – A voz de Lucius silvou como uma serpente, e o loiro mais jovem demorou uns segundos para responder.

-Sim.

Nunca em sua havia visto seu pai ficar tão vermelho quanto naquele momento, parecia prestes a explodir.

-Insolente! – Draco deu leve pulo para trás, Lucius havia gritado, isso era algo totalmente absurdo já que nunca havia visto o pai fazer algo do tipo "Merda, eu vou morrer..." O loiro mais novo pensou, enquanto tentava manter calma. – Você tem idéia de quão impróprio, desrespeitoso... – Lucius que estava gritando parou de subido, como se tivesse percebido que havia perdido a calma.

O homem deu um longo suspiro e voltou para o lado da esposa que mantinha-se passiva de qualquer expressão, mesmo depois das ações de Lucius.

-Draco... – Ele voltou a murmurar em um tom frio. – O que você fez ou faz com Potter vai acabar e então iremos abaf...

-Não! – O sonserino o interrompeu e uma nova veia saltou na testa do patriarca.

-O quê você disse? – Lucius perguntou estreitando os olhos, encarando profundamente o filho como se o desafia-se a negar-lhe novamente.

-Não! Não irei terminar nada com Potter! - Draco odiou o tom de sua voz, havia soado como uma criança mimada e Lucius havia percebido isso.

-Fica claro que sua mãe e eu erramos em satisfazer todas as suas vontades... Não passa de uma criança com um "brinquedo novo".

-Está errado Harry e eu...

-E o trata pelo primeiro nome? – A voz de Lucius cortava qualquer tipo de resposta do loiro mais jovem.

-Sim Harry é...

-Um capricho, feito para me importunar! Não sei onde errei e o que fiz para você me castigar desse jeito moleque, mas...

-Harry é especial, não é nada do que você está falando! – Draco mirava o pai com uma expressão desafiante no rosto. – Eu o amo...

-Pare de bobagens garoto!

-É a verdade! E eu vou ficar com ele!

-Tem idéia de como isso afeta o nome da nossa família?!

-Mas é claro! Apenas de forma positiva sendo que ele é o salvador do mundo bruxo. – Lucius não respondeu e Draco não pode deixa de sentir-se vitorioso. – Você sabe que é verdade, não? Basta uma palavra dele e o nome Malfoy será mais respeitado que nunca. O fato de eu estar com o Harry não lhe afeita, a vida que ele irá afetar será somente a minha!

-Seu Bastar... - Draco rapidamente se arrependeu em deixar o pai sem palavras, viu o patriarca levantar a bengala como se fosse lhe acertar, contudo Narcissa o interrompeu lançando um feitiço no marido, Lucius encarou incrédulo a esposa.

-Já chega vocês dois! – A mulher falou com um rosto severo e que fez Draco imaginar se aquela era realmente sua mãe, sempre tão calma e que nunca havia sequer questionado as palavras de Lucius. – É obvio que são pai e filho, são idênticos! – Disse cruzando os braços e direcionando seu olhar ao marido.

-Querida...

-Não Lucius! – Ela o cortou. – Você não está vendo, não é mesmo? – O patriarca a encarou confuso e Narcissa suspirou parecendo ficar mais calma. – Essa cena que acabou de acontecer não te lembra nada? – A loira falou com um sorriso nos lábios e Lucius negou. – Há vinte dois anos atrás eu me recordo de um jovem Malfoy muito obstinado que estava decidido a passar por cima do pai para desposar uma Black... – O rosto de Lucius voltou a ficar vermelho era óbvio o irritamento do homem.

-Isso foi totalmente diferent...

-Por mais que negue, você sabe que não foi querido... – Narcissa voltou a suspirar e mirou o filho. – A única diferença é que Draco conseguiu deixá-lo sem argumentos... Eu me lembro de você enfrentar um inferno por mim... Acha mesmo que seu filho irá fazer diferente?

O patriarca Malfoy encarou o filho, seus olhos miraram profundamente os de Draco como se esperasse que ele mudasse de idéia, contudo o loiro mais novo mantinha-se decidido.

Lucius suspirou cruzando os braços e virado de costas para o filho, Narcissa deu uma leve risada das atitudes do marido e voltou-se para Draco.

-Ouça... Não estamos dizendo queremos o... _Potter_ como genro, mas se é ele que você quer em sua vida... - Ela fez uma pausa. - Somos seus pais e mesmo quando nos faz perder a cabeça – Narcissa deu uma olhada no esposo que continuava de costas. – Continuamos a amá-lo do mesmo jeito. – A mulher disse dando um leve beijo na cabeça do filho. – Tente não exagerar nas manchetes, está bem? Seu pai tem que voltar... Não é mesmo Lucius, ele conseguiu vir aqui depois de muita insistência dos advogados. – Narcissa tocou levemente o ombro de Lucius fazendo-o virar. - E querido, não importa porque lado eu olhe, agredir nosso filho lhe dará apenas mais reprovação em sua sentença...

Lucius não respondeu, parecia emburrado aos olhos de Draco, mas o jovem achou mais prudente não comentar, viu os pais se dirigirem a lareira com o pó de flú nas mãos, e ainda viu o pai lhe acenar um adeus com a cabeça "Realmente... Isso foi muito barulho por nada..." O sonserino pensou sentindo muito mais leve.

Assim que abriu a porta viu Harry com uma expressão aflita no rosto, não pode evitar e riu.

-Sério o que há com você? Está não era a reação que eu estava esperando... – Draco sorriu para o garoto de olhos verdes tentando tranquilizá-lo.

-E que reação você queria que eu tivesse Harry? – Perguntou em deboche vendo o outro ficar irritado.

-Só me diga como foi! – O moreno pediu.

-Bem... Suponho que meus pais vão "suportar" o fato que eu amo meu namorado Harry. – O grifinório abriu a boca surpreso com a declaração tão aberta do loiro e o abraçou.

-Eu te amo também. – Draco não resistiu e acabou beijando Harry ali no corredor, entretanto o beijo foi interrompido por um som muito conhecido pelos dois garotos: Flashes.

-Está aí algo impossível de se fazer... Não exagerar nas manchetes...

**Fim.**

***HxD***

**Sumida, desaparecida... Sequestrada O.o Desculpem a demora, começou tudo de novo e nem tenho tempo para jogos :S Mas vocês perdoam certo?! ^_^ Beijos então até a próxima fanfic.**

**GiovanaPotter**** – Desculpe moça, e nada entre Seamus e Blaise :O Mas quem sabe em outra fic ^_^ Essa acabou de vez haha, depois de muito, mas muito tempo ;D**

**Sandra Longbottom**** – Oi moça :] verdade não é o loiro não resiste ao garoto dourado - Risos. Espero que esse esteja bom e mil desculpas pela demora ;D**

**Mary P. Malfoy**** – Realmente romances açucarados provocam cáries... Mas um de vez em quando é bom né *-* Bom até pensei em fazer algo pelo novo casal Seamus e Blaise, mas quem sabe em outra fic não é ^_^ Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom ;D apesar de estar muito atrasado . Risos.**

**leh malfoy**** – Ownt *-* Muito obrigada apesar da minha demora adorei seu comentário espero que o fim tenha ficado bom também ;D e p.s também adoro o Dray sarcástico xD**

**flora-malfoy**** – Você realmente gostou da minha fic? :3 obrigada o/ apesar da demora espero que esse tenha ficado bom e até a próxima né :]**


End file.
